Caméras cachées
by ClemTrafalgar
Summary: Et si vos personnages favoris étaient filmés à leur insu et dévoilaient leurs plus grands secrets au monde entier sans le savoir? C'est l'idée que Taylor, une jeune journaliste, a proposé comme nouveau programme télévisé à son supérieur. Suivez ses mésaventures saupoudrées d'humour, de beaucoup d'humour. Dernière caméra cachée de cette fiction postée.
1. Caméra cachée une: Trafalgar Law

**Caméra cachée : Le chirurgien sadique**

Hey ! Vous avez été piqué de curiosité par le titre ou le résumé apéritif ? Ou alors vous avez voulu cliquer sur la fiction au dessus et vos souris à zappé, restez si vous voulez perdre des minutes de votre vie à sourire voire rire en lisant cette « caméra cachée »

J'étais tranquillement en train de bronzer sur mon transat quand j'ai eu l'idée de faire une série de One shot et de Two shot sur le thème indémodable des caméras cachées. Alors voilà ce qu'a pondu mon cerveau.

Le principe est simple et facile.  
Notre envoyée spéciale, Taylor va s'infiltrer dans une pièce personnelle de notre cible du jour. Elle y placera une caméra – voir plus en fonction du budget – et un micro hyper performant. Bien sûr, la victime n'en saura rien et se comportera comme si elle était seule.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

Disclaimer : One Piece n'est pas à moi bien sûr, mais Taylor est née de mon esprit tordu .

Rating : K+

Genre : 100 pourcent humour.

Mots: 3500 environs

Personnages de cette caméra cachée numéro une : Trafalgar Law, Taylor et Bepo le nounours blanc parlant de Law.

/!\ Le texte est écrit à la 2e personne du pluriel, mais aussi au féminin vu que le personnage principal est une femme et non un homme.

* * *

Vous avez enfin réussis à entrer dans cette chaîne de télévision dont vous rêviez depuis votre plus tendre enfance. Pour faire remarquer par votre boss, vous avez proposé un nouveau programme inédit et unique ! Vous avez proposé de placer des caméras cachées dans les endroit fréquentées par des personnages connus et reconnus dans le monde entier ! Aujourd'hui est votre premier jour de travail afin de mener à bien ce projet. Votre première cible sera le célèbre pirate et supernova, Trafalgar Law. Son sous-marin est arrivé au port ce matin même. Ses hommes devaient faire le plein de vivre, vous allez attaquez à ce moment. Et ce moment c'est maintenant.

A pas de loup, vous vous dirigez vers le sous-marin jaune canari de Trafalgar Law. Il n'est pas question de vous faire prendre en flagrant délit par un des membres en combinaison blanches !

C'est donc en toute logique que vous cherchez une bonne cachette des yeux.

\- Bingo ! Murmurez vous cachée dans un buisson à proximité.

Effectivement, vous remarquez que l'une des nombreuses caisses que sont en train de rentrer les Heart's, était entre-ouverte. Vous vous y glissez et refermez le couvercle sans bruit. Vous palpez autour de vous et attrapez quelque chose de gluant et humide. Dégoûtée, vous relâchez votre découverte. Soudain, vous sentez que ça bouge de l'autre côté de la caisse. Vous ramenez vos jambes contre votre torse par réflexe et tendez l'oreille.

\- Penguin ! Viens m'aider. Cette caisse est trop lourde. S'exclame une voix masculine assez jeune, sûrement la vingtaine.

\- Quoi ?! Tu n'arrives pas à soulever de la salade? Se moque ledit Penguin.

\- Te fous pas de moi et ramènes ton cul ici ! Grogne Sachi.

Donc vous êtes enfermée et entourée de salade. Chouette, un bon bain s'impose à la fin de cette mission.

Vous revenez à la réalité lorsque qu'un rire retentit. Il ne faut pas être Sherlock Holmes pour deviner que c'est ce Penguin qui rit de son ami.

Des pas se rapprochent et votre cachette se soulève d'à peine cinq centimètres.

\- Tu blaguais pas Sachi ! C'est une baleine là dedans ou quoi ?!

Sympa...Il s'est vu ! Enfin vous en pouvez pas le voir, mais ça en se dit pas à une femme.

\- Pff.. allez à trois on soulève cette putain de boite ! Fait Sachi d'une voix autoritaire qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

\- 1...Commence l'autre.

\- 2...Poursuit Sachi.

\- Et 3. S'écrient les deux en cœur .

Ils soulèvent la caisse en soufflant et entrent dans la réserve au niveau le plus bas du sous-marin, là où était stocké les vivres en réserve.

Une fois à terre, vous soulevez légèrement le couvercle et regardez pas une petit fente ce qui se passe autour de vous. Vous remarquez que les deux hommes qui vous ont transportés sont encore là, mais ils ne semblent pas vous avoir remarqué.

\- On a finit ? Demanda celui avec écrit « Penguin » sur son couvre-chef.

\- Jean-Bart a dit qu'il se chargerait de rentrer les dernières caisses tout seul. Répond simplement le rouquin avec des lunettes de soleil.

\- Il est tellement balèze qu'il peut transporter dix caisses d'un coup !

\- On se sent nuls à côté de lui. Se lamente Sachi.

\- C'est un géant aussi. Se console l'autre.

\- Vu comme ça...

Le roux s'essuie le front du revers de la main et se dirige vers la porte. Il est talonné de son nakama et ils laissent la porte grande ouverte. Sûrement pour que le géant rentre sans problème. En parlant de lui, comme vous n'avez pas très envie de faire la connaissance d'un géant, il faut vous dépêchez de partir de cette pièce et de trouver la cabine du chef des lieux : Trafalgar Law.

Sans attendre, vous sortez de cette foutue caisse remplie de salade verte et tirer la langue d'un air dégoûté. Une fois les pieds posés au sol, vous vous étirez et dégourdissez vous membres endormis. Vous retirez un par un les morceaux de salade qui se sont glissés dans vos vêtements et sous-vêtements.

\- Bah ! Dégoûtant !

Soudain, le sol se met à trembler légèrement et vous comprenez que le géant de l'équipage va débarquer d'ici d'une seconde à l'autre.

Poussée par votre instinct de survie, vous retournez dans votre caisse de légumes à feuilles vertes et voyez Jean-Bart rentrer dans la pièce en portant dix caisses semblables à celle dans laquelle vous êtes cachée.

Les deux hommes avant n'exagéraient pas. Il a une force titanesque, mais il n'a pas l'air méchant il vous semble même loyal et fidèle. Vous l'observez en train de ranger les dizaines de caisses et repartir sans vous avoir repérée. Vous effectuez la même rengaine qu'avant son arrivée, mais cette fois comme vous avez un petit creux , vous mangez une feuille de salade.

\- C'est pas mauvais en fait, constatez-vous en dégustant votre feuille.

Vous sortez de la pièce en mâchant ce pauvre bout de salade. Votre fidèle caméra infrarouge et votre micro dans vos mains que vous vous dépêchez de ranger dans le sac à dos que vous bien pris soin de prendre avec vous. Vous marchez à l'instinct et continuez d'avancer en tournant à chaque intersection, montez à chaque escalier, mais vous ne vous risquez pas à ouvrir toutes les portes. Un peu de professionnalisme enfin !

\- Ce Putain de sous-marin est un vrai dédale ! Grognez vous entre vos dents.

Une odeur que vous connaissez très bien trône dans l'air : celle de la viande cuite à point. Vos jambes vous guident vers, ce qui semble être, la salle à manger.

Une fois arrivée, vous vous stoppez et réfléchissez.

En effet, deux portes se présentent à vous. Sûrement deux pièce adjacentes.

Des bruits de couverts, des éclats de rires, et des insultes sortent de la porte de droite. Tandis que c'est un silence de mort dans celle de gauche. Vous ouvrez dons la porte de gauche et vous glissez à l'intérieur. Vous fermez la porte doucement et vous vous retournez pour tomber nez à nez avec un ours polaire.

Vous en avez vu des choses votre carrière , mais « çà » non !

\- Bonjour. Dit l'ours comme si c'était normal que vous infiltriez le sous-marin de son capitaine sans y être invitée.

Comme vous êtes encore sous le choc, vous ne répondez pas.

\- Je m'appelle Bepo. Désolé si je t'ai fais peur. Continue l'ours en face de vous.

\- Heu..Mo...moi c'est Taylor. Répondez vous un peu surprise.

\- Tu sens bon !

\- Heu...merci, j'imagine.

\- Désolé.

Vous froncez les sourcils en ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'excuse.

\- Que fais tu Bepo ? Demande une voix venant de la pièce à côté.

Vous secouez la tête négativement et posez votre doigt sur votre bouche pour lui faire comprendre de se taire. Cette voix est sinistre et celle d'un homme. Elle vous a glacer le sang.

\- Rien capitaine. Répondit gentiment l'ours avant de s'excuser une fois de plus.

\- Qu'attends-tu pour nous amener les desserts ? Demande la voix du capitaine.

\- J'arrive capitaine . Désolé. S'excuse une nouvelle fois l'ours en prenant des mousses au chocolat qui avaient été mises au frais.

Vous le regardez l'eau à la bouche. Vous commencez à avoir un petit creux tient !

\- Tu en veux ? Il y en a de trop de toutes manières. C'est Ban le cuisinier qui les fait elles sont délicieuses. Explique-t-il en prenant un pot sur le plateau qu'il tient sur sa patte gauche.

Vous vous apprêtez à refuser cette offre alléchante venant de l'animal, mais votre ventre en décide autrement en se mettant à grogner. La salade ça ne remplit pas le ventre longtemps surtout une feuille.

En souriant de toutes ses dents, le second du navire vous donne un des nombreux desserts présent sur le plateau qu'il porte à bout de patte. Il vous donne aussi la petite cuillère qui va avec.

\- Je reviens. Vous prévient-il rapidement avant de sortir à toute vitesse de la cuisine. Des « Ah enfin ! » ainsi que des « Désolé » retentissent dans la pièce à côté.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, vous mangez ce délicieux dessert. C'est vrai que c'est un délice ! Ce cuistot est un génie de la cuisine ainsi que de la mousse au chocolat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, votre nouvel « ami » refait son apparition avec une vingtaine de pots vides sur son plateau.

C'est à ce moment que vous revenez à la réalité : Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici sinon vous allez vous faire démasquer.

\- Heu..Bepo ?

\- Oui Taylor-chan que puis-je ... Débute-t-il.

\- Tu ne m'as pas vue. OK ? Le coupez vous brusquement.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je voulais te présenter au capitaine. Se plaint-il en déposant les pots vide dans l'évier.

\- Parce que...Heu...C'est impossible. Bafouillez vous.

\- Comment ça ?! S'étonne l'ours bipède en face de vous.

Sans réfléchir, vous sortez la première connerie qui vous vient en tête.

\- Je suis un fantôme.

Bepo se prépare à crier d'effrois, mais vous le faites taire en posant vos deux mains sur sa gueule.

\- Mais je suis gentille. Je ne te ferrais pas le moindre mal. Alors promets moi de ne pas crier.

Il hoche la tête et vous retirez votre main en essuyant la bave s'y trouvant avec un mouchoir.

\- Pourquoi je peux vous voir alors Taylor-chan ? Normalement les fantômes sont invisibles, non ?

Vous n'y aviez pas pensé à cette question ni même au gros mensonge que vous venez de lui dire. Vous une revenante ?! C'est du délire vous venez de passer des vacances au soleil et votre peau bronzée peut en témoigner. Mais cet ours n'a pas l'air très réfléchis et est naïf. Alors autant en profiter.

\- Parce que tu es l'élu, Bepo. Lui sortez vous avec un grand sourire angélique.

\- L'élu ? Répète l'ours votre interlocuteur. Je ne comprends pas.

\- C'est simple. Tu es l'élu, car je t'ai choisis pour que tu sois la seule personne sur Terre qui puisse me voir.

\- Et...Et qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

\- Tu dois garder mon secret. Comme quoi tu ne m'a jamais vue sinon...

Vous laissez votre phrase en suspens afin que l'inquiétude pèse au dessus de vous deux.

\- Sinon quoi ? Demande-t-il légèrement stressé.

\- Je vais en enfer. Chuchotez vous d'un ton effrayant.

\- Mais c'est terrible ça !

\- Oui, alors chut.

Vous posez une nouvelle fois votre doigt sur votre bouche et il vous imite pour prouver qu'il a comprit.

\- Je n'en dirais pas un mot. Même pas au capitaine. Promet votre nouvel ami.

Vous lui souriez. Cet ours est adorable et très doux vu comment son poils est brillant signe qu'on le brosse souvent.

\- J'ai encore une petit question puis je te laisse tranquille.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu veux bien me dire où se trouve la cabine de ton capitaine ? Demandez vous avec un petit regard de chien battu.

\- Bien sûr. Sourit-il. C'est la troisième porte au fond du couloir à droite.

Vous vous levez de votre chaise et le remerciez d'un signe de la tête.

Vous quittez la pièce et suivez les indications qu'il vous a donné. Même si elles ne sont pas très clair vu qu'il n'y a que deux portes au fond du couloir de droite.

Pas question d'abandonner après tout ce que vous avez déjà enduré pour rentrer dans ce foutu sous-marin !

Heureusement, après une énièmes tentatives , vous tombez devant la cabine du capitaine Trafalgar Law. L'homme qui fait fantasmé plus d'une femmes voir aussi des hommes. Le médecin que tout les monde voudrait dans son lit.

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment être sûr que c'est sa cabine et pas une autre ? Eh ben c'est simple à deviner avec la pancarte « Toquez avant d'entrer sinon je vous découpe ! ». Il avait même signé par : « T.L. » .

Bref, vous empoignez la poignée de la porte – logique- et entrez. Vous savez très bien que le beau médecin est encore en cuisine avec ses compagnons, mais vous vérifiez quand même si personne ne se trouve à l'intérieur. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que sa conquête de la nuit dernière dort encore et se trouve dans son plus simple appareil.

Pas que cela vous dérange loin de là , mais vous préférez est discrète. Déjà que le second est au courant que vous vous trouvez sur le sous-marin et pense que vous êtes un fantôme...

Vous tendez l'oreille. Pas de bruit d'eau qui coule dans la salle de bain, ni de ronflements venant du lit double. C'est bon, vous êtes seule.

Vivement vous parcourez la pièce des yeux après avoir refermer la porte derrière vous.

Le lit se trouve au centre de la pièce recouvert de couvertures jaunes et noires frappées du Jolly Roger des Heart's, ainsi que les oreilles assortit avec les couvertures. De part et d'autres du lit se dressent deux tables de chevet en chêne. Sur celui de droite, se trouve un livre de médecine. C'est sûrement de ce côté que dort le propriétaire des lieux.

Votre regard tombe sur une bibliothèque immense remplie à ras bords. Vous vous en approchez en fessant grincer le plancher sous vos pieds. Vous lisez les tranches des livres rangés les une à côté des autres.

\- « Chirurgie oculaire », « Comment dresser son ours polaire ? », ... Dites vous à voix haute pour vous toute seule.

Comme vous trouver quelques de ces livres intéressants, vous les glissez dans votre sac à dos et sortez votre équipement de télé- réalité.

Vous placez la mini-caméra entre deux livres et le micro sur la pile de livre à côté. Vous placez la caméra de façon à filmer le lit l'intégralité de la pièce. Vous allumez la caméra et elle commence à filmer.

Vous vous préparez à déguerpir, mais une chance pareil ne se présente qu'une seule fois dans une vie d'une envoyée spéciale.

Vous sautez dans sur le lit du craquant supernova et sortez votre appareil photo, celui qui vous suit dans toutes vos « expéditions ». Vous réalisez quelques selfies de vous et descendez du lit en vérifiant qu'il ne se soit pas trop froissé. Il ne faut laissé aucune trace de votre passage. Vous vérifiez si vos photos sont bien faites et vous le rangez dans votre sac à dos zébré.

Vous fouillez les armoire et sortez ce fameux sweat jaune et noir. Toutes souriante, vous le bourrez dans votre sac et sortez de la cabine, car vous entendez votre cible arrivé.

Vous rejoignez le pont sans vous faire repérer. Par chance, le sous-marin n'est pas encore partit. Normalement, il ne partira que demain dans la soirée.

Vous posez un pied sur la terre fermez et courez jusqu'à votre hôtel pour aller voir les résultats des exploits que vous avez réalisés aujourd'hui et ne pas en perdre une miette.

Vous vous affalez sur le lit en soupirant.

\- Quelle journée ! Soupirez vous une fois de plus. Bon maintenant il faut que je regarde ce que fait « le chirurgien de la Mort » lorsqu'il se croit seul.

Allongée sur votre lit miteux et puant la mort. Vous prenez la télécommande de votre mini-télé personnelle à laquelle vous avez synchronisé votre mini-caméra et mini-micro -ça fait beaucoup de mini là!-

Vous libérez le sweat volé de votre sac tout neuf, l'enfilez et regardez ce que filme votre caméra en ce moment même sur le navire.

Avec chance, le chirurgien se trouve bien dans sa cabine et vous vous délectez déjà de son torse nu. En plus il se trouve juste face à la caméra et heureusement, il ne semble pas l'avoir vu. Vous pouvez donc admirer son haut du corps parfait à votre guise sans vous faire repérer. Ses abdominaux sont comparable à des tablettes de chocolat.

Vous descendez votre regard plus bas et restée bouche bée. Il ne porte qu'un boxer moulant ses cuisses ainsi que sa virilité.

Une petite goutte de sang coule de votre nez, mais trop prise par votre admiration vous ne l'essuyez pas.

Vous prenez un petit carnet et notez sans quittez l'écran des yeux et écrivez quelques chose.

\- Alors comme ça Trafalgar se met à l'aise en pleine après-midi lorsqu'il se croit seul dans sa cabine. J'imagine même pas comme il est habillé quand il dort.

A ces paroles perverses, vous rougissez violemment et essuyiez votre nez avec un mouchoir.

Malheureusement pour le plaisir de vos yeux, le bel homme enfile un nouveau jeans tacheté et un T-shirt noir laissant apparaître le bout de ses tatouages sur les bras. Ce T-shirt possède aussi, pour votre plus grand bonheur, un col en V laissant à découvert le haut de son tatouage dorsal. Vous essuyez la bave au coin de votre bouche et revenez à la réalité.

Law est maintenant en face d'un mur sans décorations ni meubles et palpe la tapisserie.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvre dans le mur.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?!

Il s'engouffre dans le trou et quitte le champs de vision de votre caméra.

C'est le moment de faire rentrer le micro en jeu. Vous placez une petite oreillette sur dans votre oreille droite. Vous augmentez le son et écoutez attentivement les paroles du chirurgien en fixant toujours l'écran, plus précisément la porte ouverte dans le mur.

Plus qu'une petite dizaine et je pourrais m'en vanter. FFait sa voix.

De quoi parles tu, Law ? Chuchotez vous en plein dans votre réflexion.

La porte séparant la cabine du couloir s'ouvre et Bepo entre.

\- Heu...Capitaine. Désolé de vous déranger, mais c'est pour vous demandez ce qu'on doit faire des marines fait prisonniers. Demande l'ours en direction du mur dans lequel c'est engouffré son supérieur quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Amènes les dans la salle d'opération si tu veux bien. Retentit la voix du médecin. J'arrive.

\- Aye capitaine on fait ça tout de suite.

L'ours repart comme il était venu après avoir effectuer une petite courbette en s'excusant.

Deux minutes après, Law sort du passage secret avec des gants plein de sang entre les mains. D'un geste habile, il ferme le passage et jette les gants dans la poubelles la plus proche.

\- Une chose de faite. Plus que dix cœurs et ce sera terminé . Se dit-il à lui même.

Vos yeux s'écarquillent.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Ne pouvez vous pas vus empêchée de crier. C'est un malade ce type ! Qu'on l'enferme !

Vous voyez le malade en question sortir de la pièce.

Cette caméra cachée va avoir du succès vous le sentez.

Demain c'est décidé vous irez reprendre votre caméra et votre micro afin d'éclaircir cette affaire, mais avant ça, un petit somme s'impose.

Fin...ou du moins pour le moment.

* * *

Voilà le premier numéro de « caméras cachées ». J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si c'est le cas laissez votre avis en review.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	2. Caméra cachée une fin: Trafalgar Law

**Caméra cachée numéro une fin : Le secret du chirurgien dévoilé !**

Hey ! En voyant le bon démarrage de ce nouveau concept, j'ai écris assez rapidement la suite, car oui, c'est un Two-shot vous verrez pourquoi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !

 **Droit d'auteur ** : Le merveilleux manga qu'est One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre** : cent pourcent humour et conneries

 **Mots :** Environs 3500

 **Personnages :** Taylor la suicidaire, Trafalgar Law le psychopathe au secret inimaginable, un gérant d'hôtel pervers, une femme de chambre innocente, des marines crédules et enfin le big boss. Quel casting!

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Quelqu'un :

 _Je connaissais déjà ta fiction principale, mais j'aime bien le concept de caméras cachées! J'y aurais jamais crû xD._  
 _J'aime déjà bine Taylor, elle représente bien la fille un peu fofolle et qui n'a pas froid au yeux. Elle s'attaque à un grand pirate n'oublions pas! Tu me fais baver! J'ai trop envie de savoir ce qu'est ce fameux secret! Connaissant l'auteure(toi) je sens que je vais rire x). Bonne continuation!_

Je suis quelqu'un avec un esprit tordu x). Contente de te revoir ici.

J'espère que tu vas rire avec cette caméra miss/mister x).

Taylor est un peu une fille simple qui essaye de survivre dans le monde du journalisme quitte à se frotter au pire pirate du moment.

Just-one-dream :

 _Youpi! C'est génial! Félicitations! J'adore (j'adhère)!_

 _Ouai, continu ! C'est un ordre! (enfin, c'est plus une demande que je te fais en m'agenouillant et en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps afin de te faire craquer)!_

 _Maintenant que les félicitations, et les supplications, sont faites, passons à l'analyse:_  
 _Le style d'écriture à la 2ème du pluriel me plait beaucoup, j'adore._  
 _Le personnage est également bien écrit et ce n'est pas une Mary-Sue (le monde est sauvé)_  
 _L'histoire est très originale, j'adore (ce mot commence à être répété beaucoup de fois)_  
 _Et puis voilà quoi, félicitations, bonne continuation, à la prochaine._

 _J.O.D_

Merci beaucoup !

Je continu, je continu x)

C'est un style que je vois peu, alors j'ai voulu testez. On se sent plus dans le personnage et l'histoire de cette manière et ça restes poli par rapport au « tu ». J'ai vraiment essayé d'éviter la Mary Sue, car ça n'existe tout bonnement pas dans un monde normal. Bon, après, c'est vrai que One Piece est un monde assez...mhm..spécial, mais quand même ! Je voulais rester dans identification plus simple du personnage principal.

J'espère te revoir miss ^^

Lya :

 _Troop biien ! J'adore le principe de mettre ton texte à la deuxième personne du pluriel ! Et puis l'histoire en elle même m'a bien faite sourire ! J'attend tes prochains chapitres avec impatience *.?_

 _Bisouus *.* ! :)_

Merci beaucoup, tu n'es pas la première personne à me le faire remarquer. Je vais donc continuer dans cette voix.

Meli-sama :

 _C'est génial ! Continue comme ça, bravo !_

Merci ! C'est gentil:D

/!\ attention, cette caméra cachée est écrite à la deuxième personne du pluriel. La narratrice est une femme !

 **Petit précision ** : Cette caméra cachée suit la trame historique de la partie précédent, donc si vous ne l'avez pas lue ou bien ne vous en souvenez plus, je vous conseille de la relire.

* * *

Vous êtes sortie de votre sieste par le faisceau lumineux qui a réussis à filtrer le fin rideau. Vous grognez et posez l'oreiller sur votre visage. D'un geste pas du tout gracieux vous vous enfouissez dans les couvertures en grognant contre le soleil. Vous entendez alors la porte de votre chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrir pour se renfermer quelques secondes plus tard. Vous feintez un petit somme en ronflant d'une manière qui est tout sauf naturelle.

\- Debout mademoiselle Taylor, fait une voix grave.

Votre souffle se coupe un instant sous le choc, donc en conséquent vous arrêtez de ronfler volontairement. Cette voix, c'est celle du boss, de votre boss. Vous déglutissez et toussotez nerveusement. Vous sortez votre tête des couettes.

\- Que...que faites vous la monsieur Descrack ? Demandez vous d'une petite voix gênée.

Il s'approche de votre lit d'une pas lourd.

\- Désolé de vous réveiller, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de votre caméra cachée sur Trafalgar Law. Les audiences sont en chute libre. Je n'aurais jamais crû m'en remettre à une jeune recrue comme vous, mais je n'ai guère le choix.

Zut ! Vous vous êtes directement endormie après que votre cible aie quitté le champs de vision de la caméra cet aprè réveil indique dix-sept heures et vous n'avez même pas été récupérer le matériel laissé sur place ni même fais le montage.

Vous finissez par sortir du lit et vous vous présentez face à votre employeur.

\- Je n'ai pas terminé, répondez vous en défroissant vos vêtements.

Comment ça ?!

Cet homme est impressionnant du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et avec sa barbe de trois jours. C'est grâce à lui si vous êtes dans le monde du travail depuis peu.

\- Je n'ai pas encore été récupérer ma caméra et mon micro, dévoilez vous en baissant la tête, honteuse.

L'homme se masse les tempes en soupirant.

\- Taylor ? Fait-il d'une voix qui se veut menaçante.

Vous vous mordez la lèvre inférieure et osez enfin le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Oui monsieur ? Demandez vous sans aucune assurance dans votre voix.

\- Si je n'ai pas cette vidéo ce soir sur mon bureau, vous êtes virez.

Vous baissez la tête en murmurant un timide « oui, monsieur ».

Bien, est la seule réponse qu'il vous donne avant de sortir de la chambre d'hôtel.

Vous le voyez sortir de l'hôtel depuis la fenêtre. Il semble se diriger vers le marché de la rue adjacente. Une fois qu'il est disparaît de votre champs de vision, vous jurez contre lui en retombant mollement sur votre lit. Vous faites un rapide récapitulatif de la situation actuelle dans votre tête.

Je dois retournée sur ce stupide sous-marin, récupérer mes affaires avant la tombée de la nuit et revenir au bureau pour tout donner au chef. C'est impossible !

La montre que vous portez à votre poignet vous indique quinze heure de l'après-midi. Il ne vous reste donc plus que trois heures pour accomplir cette tâche sinon s'en ai finis de votre carrière de journaliste.

Autant abandonné..., déprimez vous et fixant les mouches calée dans la lampe au plafond. Je suis pas la seule dans la merde à ce que je vois.

Soudain, on toque à la porte. Vous vous relevez sur les coudes en essayant de ne faire aucuns bruits.

C'est la femme de chambre, déclare une voix fluette de derrière la porte.

\- La porte est ouverte, indiquez vous simplement en vous levant de votre lit maintenant tout froissé.

Dans la secondes qui suit, une jeune femme rousse aux yeux azurs entre les bras chargés de linge propre.

\- Bonjour, lancez vous par politesse et réflexe.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, répond l'employée par automatisme sans même vous jetez un regard.

Elle pose le linge propre sur une petite commode et défait complètement le lit.

\- Je peux vous demandez un petit service ? Demandez vous à la jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans.

\- Bien sûr mademoiselle.

Elle jette le linge sale cette fois dans un sac qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Vous la regardez de plus près et vous distinguez son nom cousu sur son uniforme de travail. Elle s'appelle donc Stella.

\- Est-ce-que les pirates qui ont amarrés au port hier sont encore sur l'île ?

-Eh bien je pense que oui. Je les ai vu par plus tard qu'il y a deux heures sur le marché un peu plus loin.

\- Merci beaucoup, la remerciez vous en la congédiant et la laissant à son travail.

Vous prenez votre sac à dos fétiche et le bourrez du peu d'affaires que vous possédez. Vous sortez sans plus attendre de la chambre sans faire attention à la jeune femme. Vous dévalez l'escalier en vous rattrapant cinq fois de justesse. Faut il préciser qu'il n'y avait que dix marches ? Bref, vous sprintez vers la sortie, mais tomber nez à nez avec le gérant de l'hôtel. Vous freinez d'urgence et votre nez se retrouve à deux millimètres de son torse dont des poils se frayent un chemin hors de sa chemise.

\- Vous nous quittez déjà mademoiselle Craig ? Demande celui-ci.

Vous reculez vivement afin d'atteindre une distance raisonnable entre vous deux. Le gérant d'une cinquantaine d'années vous dévisage en attendant une réponse sortir de votre bouche.

\- Je..Heu...Non..enfin oui..., Bégayez vous prise au dépourvu.

Vous comptez donc partir sans payer la note si j'ai bien compris ?

Vous secouez vivement la tête.

\- J'étais juste pressée et ça a dû me sortir de la tête, riez vous avec gêne.

Il vous regarde en plissant les yeux.

\- Pff..Combien je vous dois ? Soupirez vous en sortant votre maigre porte-feuilles limite poussiéreux et rempli de toiles d'araignées.

\- Vingt-mille berrys, dit-il simplement en consultant son carnet.

Il rigole là ? C'est limite si vous arrivez aux dix berrys. Bon ben, plan B comme on dit.

\- Vous pouvez me faire un crédit ? L'implorez vous en rangeant votre porte-feuille dans la poche arrière de votre jeans.

Il vous scanne de nouveau du regard avec un sourire pervers en s'attardant sur votre poitrine. Vous soupirez d'agacement en remarquant cela.

\- Je prends aussi les payements en nature, finit-il par dire sans arrêter de balader ses yeux sur votre corps.

Vous fulminez intérieurement, mais faites de votre mieux pour ne pas le frapper ou le tuer sur place. Vous avez un corps sublime certes, mais pas pour les pervers marié vu sa bague au doigt.

Vous décidez d'entrer dans son chaud et vous penchez en avant en posant vos avant-bras sur le comptoir. Il sourit, croyant que vous aviez accepté son offre. Il s'approche de vous sans se rendre compte du danger qu'il encoure.

\- Encore un peu..., pensez-vous en plongeant votre main dans la poche avant de votre sac à dos à terre.

Il ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques centimètres et au moment ou il avance également sa main vers vous, vous sortez le flacon qu'on toutes les petites vieilles contre les voleurs et lui en mettez dans les yeux.

\- Arh ! S'écrie-t-il en portant ses mains à ses yeux dans l'espoir que ça apaise la douleur.

Sans attendre, vous remballez tout et sortez sans oublier de prendre un peu de liquide dans la caisse bien sûr.

Le soleil tape sur votre crâne alors que vous approchez du sous-marin tant convoité. Aucuns pirates dans les alentours. Ils ont dû avoir quartiers libres pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Vous sautez sur le pont telle une ninja expérimentée, mais vous vous prenez la rambarde dans les pied et embrassez le sol.

Vous vous redressez en crachant et grommelant contre votre pied. Oui, car c'est votre pied le fautif, pas la rambarde !

Vous regardez autour de vous, toujours personnes.

Vous pénétrez par effraction dans la boite à conserve jaune et marchez sans but en espérant tomber sur la cabine « au petit bonheur la chance ».

\- C'est un vrai labyrinthe ici, murmurez vous. Ça fait une demi-heure que je tourne en rond !

Vous consultez votre montre Mickey Mouse dont les bras indiquent que quarante-cinq minutes se sont écoulées.

\- Ah non ça fait trois quart d'heure...

Vous déprimez encore plus, mais continuez d'avancer à l'aveuglette. Un miracle peut toujours arrivé.

Et se miracle se produit quelques instants après. Vous vous stoppez devant une porte sur laquelle vous avez repérez le mot de menace signé « T.L. » (voir caméra cachée une). Cette porte vous le reconnaissez, c'est celle du capitaine de ce submersible. Votre cible.

Le ninja qui sommeille en vous refait surface et vous ouvrez discrètement la porte. Vous l'ouvrez de façon à ce que vous puissiez regarder par l'entrebâillement.

Vous collez également l'oreille contre la porte tout en regardant par la petite ouverture.

Vous percevez un bruit répétitif, le bruit propre à quelqu'un qui ronfle légèrement.

Vous camouflez un rire grâce à votre main.

\- Qui aurait crû que le grand Trafalgar Law ronflait comme un petit vieux, pouffez- vous en limitant les sons sortant de votre bouche.

Une fois calmée, vous entrez silencieusement dans la cabine. Vous maudissez intérieurement le grincement que vient de pousser la porte. Sans attendre, vous tournez la tête vers le beau gosse s'il a été réveillé par le bruit. Apparemment non, tant mieux.

Vous marchez sur la pointe des pieds vers la cachette où est posée votre caméra ainsi que le micro au dessus.

Vous les reprenez et les rangez dans votre sac.

\- Maintenant, je me barre d'ici avant qu'il ne me découpe et que j'élus domicile dans un bocal.

Alors que vous vous prépariez à déguerpir quelque chose vous fait changer d'avis : la porte dans laquelle vous avez vous le chirurgien sadique s'engouffrer. Cette fameuse porte dérobée était grande ouverte, là sous vos yeux ébahis. On pourrait croire à un piège tellement c'est imprévisible.

Votre curiosité vous pousse et vous décidez de découvrir le secret de du supernova.

Vous faites donc demi-tour et passez cette porte secrète offerte à vous. Sans, bien sûr, oublier de regarder le beau torse nu musclé et tatoué du dormeur. Tant que vous y pensé, il faut que vous laissez la marque de votre passage. Vous prenez donc un post-it vierge collé sur le livre reposant sur la table de chevet et piquez un stylo au passage. Vous écrivez l'heure et le nom du programme dans lequel va apparaître la caméra cachée et le collé sur l'oreille vide à sa droite. Vous gardez le stylo pour vous et reprenez votre route vers la vérité.

Vous descendez les escaliers, sans vous ramasser cette fois, qui semblent infinis, mais finissez par déboucher sur une petite pièce au plafond bas. Vous savez qu'il est bas, car vous vous y êtes cogné en entrant. Vous frottez la bosse naissante sur le haut de la tête et vos yeux s'écarquillent en analysant la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce-que... ?

Vos yeux se baladent dans tous les recoins visibles de la pièce pour y découvrir des dizaines de caisses en bois. Par réflexe, vous ouvrez directement votre caméra et filmer la scène en commentant grâce au micro que vous avez accroché à votre T-shirt. Grâce à la technologie , le mirco s'allume seulement quand vous parlez dedans.

\- Nous voici dans la pièce qui est délibérément cachée par Trafalgar Law. Comme vous pouvez le constater, celle-ci est rempli de caisses pleine à craquer. Regardons ensemble ce qu'elles contiennent.

Vous posez la caméra de façon à toujours être filmée et vous vous approchez d'un des caisses. Vous vous accroupissez et l'ouvrez sans problème. Vous avez le souffle coupé lorsque vous découvrez le contenu.

\- Chers, chers télé..téléspectateurs, bégaillez vous encore sous le choc de la découverte. Cette caisse contient...

Vous laissez votre phrase en suspens pour faire durer le suspens et reprenez votre caméra en main.

\- Des photos de marines en tenues aguicheuses !

Vous sortez quelques clichés et les faites défilé devant l'objectif. Vous ne prenez pas le risque de montrer les plus explicites, c'est un programme familial !

\- C'est sur cette révélation choc que ce termine cette caméra cachée sur Trafalgar Law. Bonne fin de soirée et à la semaine prochaine. Même jour, même date, même chaîne.

Vous l'éteignez et la rangée avec le micro dans votre sac. Vous le remettre sur votre dos et vous vous redressez.

\- Maintenant, je me barre.

\- Hum,hum, toussote quelqu'un derrière votre dos.

Vous vous braquez et tout vos muscles se contractent. A la manière d'un robot mal huilé, vous faites face à cette personne. C'est Trafalgar Law avec le post-it dans sa main. Il le froisse devant vous et le laisse tomber à terre avant de l'écraser avec son pied nu. Vous relevez le regard et vous vous rendez compte qu'il est toujours torse nu avec un boxer. Vous déglutissez face à l'aura menaçant qu'il dégage.

\- Je peux savoir qui êtes vous et ce que vous faites miss ?

\- Je...heu...bonjour, tentez vous.

L'homme se fait plus menaçant et fait apparaître sa sphère bleuâtre. Dans la seconde qui suit, son Nodachi apparaît dans sa main.

\- Niiiiooooon ! Vous écriez vous en agitant les bras en l'air.

Prit au dépourvu par votre cri hyper-aigu, le pirate baisse sa garde un instant. Vous en profitez pour vous échapper en le contournant. Vous remontez les escaliers quatre à quatre tout en étant poursuivie par un pirate fou furieux avec un post-it collé en dessous de son pied.

Vous partez loin très loin de ce sous-marin maudit. Vous sortez à l'air libre et sautez sur la terre ferme.

\- AU VIOL! AU VIOL ! Gueulez vous en espérant que votre plan marche.

Et il marche de suite ! Une horde de marine accoure vers la jeune femme en détresse que vous êtes. Ils vous demandent tous ce qui se passe.

\- Allez, fais ressortir tes talents de comédienne, pensez-vous.

Vous vous mettez donc à pleure sur commande en déchirant discrètement votre T-shirt. Vous pointez alors du doigts Law qui vient de sortir à moitié nu et plein de sueur sur le pont.

Les Marines réagissent au quart de tour et se dirigent vers le capitaine basané.

\- Trafalgar Law, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tous les crimes commis jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Vous tirez la langue au jeune capitaine et courrez vers vos bureaux.

Vous entrez dans le bâtiment en bousculant la pauvre jeune femme qui entrait en même temps. Vous vous excusez en courant vers l'ascenseur dans lequel vous rentrez et prenez la place de la personne qui l'avait appelé. Une fois au cinquantième étage, vous sortez toujours en bousculant tout le monde et courrez vers le bureau de votre boss. Cinq minutes, il vous reste cinq minutes.

Vous pénétrez en fracas dans son bureau alors qu'il buvait tranquillement son apéritif.

\- Je...Je l'ai chef, haletez vous en brandissant la carte mémoire.

L'homme stoppe toutes activités pour vous regarder.

\- Vous devriez prendre une douche, vous sentez...la salade*.

Il prend la carte et la donne à son assistante juste à côté.

\- Grâce à ça, nous allons faire des records d'audience, souriez-vous fière de votre exploit d'aujourd'hui.

\- Bien mademoiselle Craig, vous gardez votre poste.

\- Merci chef !

Il vous tend une enveloppe qu'il sort de son tiroir personnel.

\- Votre prochaine cible, explique-t-il en voyant mon regard interrogateur.

Vous saisissez l'enveloppe, l'ouvrez et buguez un moment en découvrant le nom.

\- Lui ? Vraiment ?

\- Il accoste sur l'île lundi prochain.

Vous soupirez en rangeant l'enveloppe dans votre sac.

\- Au moins, j'ai mon week-end.

* * *

Ndls : * voir caméra cachée précédente, pour comprendre la vanne.

Et voilà X-x J'ai profité de cette chaleur étouffante pour écrire la deuxième caméra cachée. Alors, vous avez une idée de la prochaine victime ? Ça ne suit pas obligatoirement les exemples sur l'article des prévenus hein x).

Il est possible que quelques fautes persistent, je m'en excuse d'avance.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'y répondrais sur la prochaine caméra cachée.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	3. Caméra cachée deux: Eustass Kidd

**Caméra cachée numéro deux : Eustass Capt'ain Kidd l'homme aux cents cartes de fidélité.**

Un nouveau personnage, une nouvelle caméra cachée. Cette fois c'est Eustass Kidd qui passe derrière l'objectif et bientôt à la télévision enfin si Taylor s'en sort indemne.

Bref, sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les avis et réactions.

 **Droits d'auteur :** One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda., seul Taylor et Monsieur Descrack m'appartiennent

 **Mots :** Environs 3800

 **Rating** :T, car il y a Kidd x) pas besoin de plus de justification.

 **Personnages :** Taylor encore plus suicidaire bien évidement, Kidd le mec au porte-feuilles rempli de cartes de fidélité, Killer le fana de spaghetti et encore bien d'autres.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _ryuka57_ :

 _Hum des photos de marines en tenues aguicheuses... Je pensais que tu avais plus de goût Trafalgar D Water Law je suis déçue!  
Sinon fic forte sympathique et drôle. Je me demande qui va être la prochaine victime. Kid? Doflamingo *espère de toute ses forces que ces lui* ou alors cette un Marine?  
Aller bisous enflammés et que l'inspiration t'accompagne_

On en sait pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête de psychopathe. Heureusement !

Contente de te l'entendre dire.

Tu avais raison, c'est Kidd qui y passe. Peut-être que Doflamingo connaîtra le même sort que son ancien subordonné. Je varierais sûrement les camps. Les marines, révolutionnaire, civile pas si innocents,...

Merci pour ta review !

 _Just-one-dream :_

 _C'est encore moi !_

Law ronfle? Law ronfle? Nooooooooooon (ceci est cri de déception/désespoir). M'enfin, ça doit être drôle a voir. Et comment ça se fait qu'il ait des photos de marines? Il cache bien son jeu Trafalgar.

Et ce gérant d'hôtel, mais faut le buter ce type. Un sale pervers. Go Taylor, détruit lui les yeux! Na, c'est bien fait pour lui. Mwahahahaha. Qu'ils meurent tous dans d'atroces souffrances, qu'ils périssent dans les flammes de l'enfer, qu'ils hurlent pour que je les épargne. Ainsi je serai la seule personne au sommet du Monde. Je serai le Roi (enfin la reine) du Monde. Mwahahahaha... (Oups, pardon, je suis partie dans un délire psychotique de domination du Monde... désolée).

*Toussote pour se redonner contenance*

Donc, je disais, j'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite. La prochaine victime importe peu. Si tu continues à écrire avec cette qualité, tu arriveras à nous faire rire avec n'importe qui.

M'enfin, voilà. Encore toutes mes félicitations. Et à la prochaine.

J.O.D

Hey ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !

Tout le monde ronfle si tu savais, c'est seulement que sur certaines personnes ça ne s'entend pas. Moi je parle dans mon sommeil alors xD. En fait il leur prend leur cœur et pour les faire chanter il prend des photos d'eux dans certaines tenues. Que de bénéfice pour lui !

Il a eu son compte ce gérant pervers ne t'en fais pas. Peut-être qu'on le reverra, qui sait...

Mais je t'en prie, délire, délire jeune fille x).

La voici la suite. A la prochaine !

 _Quelqu'un :_

 _Tu m'as tuée avec le viol XD. Vive ta perversion ! Taylor toujours aussi folle !  
Je pense à Doflamingo comme prochaine "victime"  
J'adore vraiment ce concept!_

*regard innocent* Moi ? Perverse ? Non tu dois te tromper.

Et non pas lui aujourd'hui, mais sûrement un jour.

Merci !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouver en bas pour les reviews et les réaction.

 **Petite précision : ** Cette caméra cachée est écrite à la deuxième personne au pluriel et la narratrice est toujours une femme.

* * *

Le week-end passe trop vite, beaucoup trop vite pour vous. Lundi éest le jour le plus détesté par tous les habitants du Nouveau Monde. Au revoir les grasses matinée à ressembler à une loque dans ses couvertures. Finis les croissants chauds au petit déjeuner et surtout, il faut reprendre le boulot.

Vous grognez tel un ours en regardant votre reflet de zombie dans le miroir au dessus de la coiffeuse.

\- La semaine commence mal, baillez vous.

Vous vous asseyez au bord du votre nouveau lit d'hôtel, car oui, vous avez changé d'hôtel. Pas question de retourner dans celui de ce pervers !

Bref, vous attrapez le journal de samedi et l'ouvrez en baillant de nouveau. Vous n'avez pas eu la possibilité de lire quoi que se soit durant ces deux jours de vacances, vous étiez trop occupez à trouver un autre hôtel et à réparer votre matériel qui avait eu des chocs dans votre sac à dos.

Vous croquez dans un pain au chocolat en lisant la deuxième page. Évidement, avec votre malchance, vous mettez plein de miettes sur votre journal.

\- Foutues miettes, marmonnez vous en les mettant à terre, sur la belle moquette.

Après tout, c'est aux femmes de ménage de nettoyer le bordel laissé par les clients dans leur chambre.

Sur ce, vous continuez donc de manger sans faire attention aux grasses tout en tournant les pages. Soudain, l'une d'entre elles attire votre attention.

Vos yeux se transforment en balles de golfe avant d'éclater de rire à vous en faire des abdominaux facilement.

Vous ouvrez grand le journal en arrachant les autres pages et prenant celle qui vous intéresse. Vous vous levez et enfilez vos pantoufles lapins crétins avant de vous baladez dans la chambre en lisant l'article en boucle. Il est bien écrit ce que vous voyez.

« Trafalgar Law a été prit en flagrant délit. Il se préparait à un viol sur une jeune femme qui s'est enfuie suite à l'intervention de la grande et valeureuse Marine. Elle ne s'est plus manifestée depuis. »

Vous ouvrez alors un tiroir et y prenez un ciseaux qui y est par hasard. Vous découpez l'article en question et le pliez soigneusement dans votre sac zébré.

\- Je vais encadrer ça et le pendre dans ma future maison, faite vous avec des étoiles dans vos yeux.

 _Pelepelepele...Pelepelepele..._

Vous sursautez et vous mettez en position de défense croyant à une attaque. Vous vous rendez compte que c'est votre denden-montre qui sonne.

\- Tout ça me fait devenir folle, riez-vous nerveusement en libérant le petit escargot de sa cloche.

Une barbe de trois jours lui pousse d'un seul coup et des lunettes rondes reposent sur son nez. Une voix grave s'exprime alors.

\- Mademoiselle Craig ?

Vous vous raidissez d'un seul coup. C'est votre patron de l'autre côté du fil.

\- Ou..oui, monsieur. C'est moi.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et on peut le comparer à un vieux chien qui tousse.

\- Avez vous lu les journaux récemment ? Demanda votre boss d'une voix grave.

Vous jetez un regard au journal d'il y a deux jours éparpillez en mille morceau dans les miettes sur le sol.

\- Pas totalement, avouez-vous timidement

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupire l'homme avant de reprendre toujours aussi fermement. J'en déduis donc que vous ignorez les audiences que nous avons fait avec votre émission ?

Vous déglutissez en vous attendant à tous les scénarios catastrophes possible. Même Spielberg ne peut pas rivaliser avec votre imagination. Si le résultat est mauvais, vous vous retrouverez sans emploi et sans logis. L'argent que vous gagnez en tant que journaliste est laissé de côté afin d'avoir votre propre chez-vous avec un poisson rouge aimant.

\- Non, je les ignore.

Un silence s'installe durant lequel vous entendez un bruit de papier froissé dans l'appareil.

\- Je vous les dis de suite, reprend la voix. Hum, hum. Pour la caméra cachée sur le célèbre « Chirurgien de la Mort » nous avons cumulez quatre millions de téléspectateurs dans le Nouveau Monde, Grand Line comprit.

Sans est trop pour vous, vous tombez des nues et êtes obligée de vous asseoir sur une chaise qui passait par là. Vous vérifiez mentalement si nous sommes pas le premier avril, mais non. Votre patron ne plaisante pas.

\- Waou, est le seul mot qui sort de votre bouche.

Vous vous retenez de sauter de joie, d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour crier à tout le monde votre succès, de sortir faire la fête. Vous restez humble face à votre supérieur. Vous irez vous bourrez la gueule une fois raccroché.

\- Mais c'est encore trop peu.

Écroulement du mythe. Tout vos rêves de maison avec des poissons rouges et vos projets pour le reste de la journée tombent en ruine.

\- Co..Co...

\- Nous sommes une grande chaîne de télévision renommée et la télé-réalité est en plein boum. Notre objectif est le double. Je veux huit millions de téléspectateurs, vous coupe l'homme.

Cela veut dire que je suis renvoyée.

Monsieur Descrack rit gravement tandis que vous sentez que votre ventre va rendre votre petit-déjeuner.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Vous soufflez et votre ventre se tient à l'écart.

\- Mais si vous n'atteignez pas les huit millions la prochaine fois, vous serez licenciée. Je vous laisse une chance, j'aime bien votre peps et votre jeunesse.

\- Merci Monsieur ! Vous écriez vous.

Il émet un « hum ».

\- Un conseil, donnez tout sur votre prochaine cible : Eustass Capt'ain Kid. Il vient d'accoster et se balader en ville apparemment.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Il raccroche et vous sautez de joie.

\- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Vous prenez votre sac à dos avec tout le matériel à l'intérieur par automatisme et sortez de votre chambre au pas de course. Vous croissez une femme de chambre qui vous regarde bizarrement, mais vous n'y prêtez aucune attentions.

Vous dévalez les escaliers en poussant quelques clients.

\- Pardon, pardon, mais je suis pressée, faites vous.

\- Un peu de trop même, rit un homme que vous bousculez sans même l'avoir entendu.

Vous freinez de justesse lorsque vous arrivez au guichet. L'homme vous regarde de travers comme la femme de chambre, mais vous n'avez pas le temps de vous y attarder.

\- Un problème mademoiselle Craig ?

\- J'aimerais rallonger mon séjour d'une semaine dans votre établissement.

\- Bien sûr. Vous désirez garder la même chambre ?

Vous hochez la tête et il note tout dans son carnet. Une fois fait, vous sortez dans la rue. Le vent frais hérisse vos poils dans la nuque et vous frottez frénétiquement votre bras. Vous vous rendez compte qu'ils sont nus.

\- Merde !

Vous vous regardez et vous comprenez enfin les regards posés sur vous précédemment. Vous êtes en tenue légère, celle dans laquelle vous dormez. C'est à dire : un short court de sport et un débardeur.

\- Joli mademoiselle, siffle un jeune homme passant par là et vous regardant de bas en haut par derrière ses lunettes.

Vous rougissez et rentrez dans l'hôtel en courant. Vous refaites le sens inverse et arrivez de nouveau à votre porte. Vous y entrez et tombez nez à nez avec la femme de ménage croisée en descendant.

\- Bonjour, faites vous encore rouge.

\- Bonjour, répond-elle en nettoyant les miettes.

Les miettes. Celles que vous avez volontairement mises à terre. Vous vous sentez mal d'un coup.

\- C'est son job, vous dites vous dans votre tête.

Vous entrez dans la salle de bain, fermez la porte et troquez votre pyjama contre vos vêtements habituels. Vous vous aspergez de déodorant et vous vous coiffez d'un chignon haut un peu en bataille.

\- Avec un peu de chance, on pourrait croire que c'est voulu, commentez vous en le faisant tenir avec des pinces.

Vous sentez sous vos bras pour vérifiez si ça sent pas trop la poubelle et rajoutez un touche de parfum.

\- Dés que j'ai ma paie, je m'achète d'autres vêtements.

Vous vous maquillez un minimum et sortez de la salle de bain. L'employée est toujours là, mais vous tracez et ressortez. Vous redescendez tout en grognant que le sport c'est nul. Le gérant de l'hôtel vous fait un sourire amusé et vous sortez dans la rue.

\- Cette fois, c'est la bonne.

Vous vous engagez dans la rue et suivez les marins en espérant qu'ils se dirigent vers le port.

Vous avez dû changer plusieurs fois de marins, car la plupart rentraient dans les tavernes et d'autres commerces. Le marin que vous suivez en ce moment se dirige bien vers le port et vous le pistez incognito jusque là.

Une fois sur place, vous sortez une photo de votre sac à dos. C'est celle du navire du Cap'tain. Vous scrutez l'ensemble des navires présents au port, mais aucuns ne correspondait.

\- C'est quoi encore ce bordel, grognez vous en vous grattant la nuque. Le patron m'a certifié qu'il était déjà là.

Vous rangez votre photo et abordez une marin au nez rouge.

\- Excusez-moi, faites vous poliment afin de capter son attention.

\- Quoi?! Braille-t-il en se retournant.

Il porte une cape de haut gradé de la Marine, mais bizarrement le sigle dans le dos était barré grossièrement comme si un gamin s'était amusé à le faire. L'homme face à vous a aussi un bicorne de la Marine avec ses cheveux bleus qui en ressortent.

\- Heu..Vous êtes Marine ?

\- Une ordure ? Sûrement pas ! Je suis le grand capitaine et corsaire Baggy le Clown.

Vous le regardez se dandiner comme s'il y avait des paparazzis partout. Cet homme pirate ? Ça vous étonne, car vous êtes au courant de l'arrivée de chacun des pirates ou marine sur l'île et comme c'est un passage obligé dans le nouveau monde vous connaissez beaucoup de nom. Vous haussez les épaules.

\- Peut-être qu'il est naze, murmurez vous.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as dis toi ?!

\- Rien, rien. J'ai une petite question.

Il serre les poings, mais ne dit rien alors vous poursuivez.

\- Le bateau de Eustass Capt'ain Kid n'est pas ici ?

Il vous observe un instant.

\- Je l'ai vu contourner l'île, ma jolie, répond-il avant de faire volte-face et de crier ses ordres à ses hommes.

\- Quel malpoli, grommelez-vous. Bref, comment je fais moi maintenant pour retrouver un poulet dans une ville énorme ?

Soudain, une idée vous vient. Vous tapez grâce à votre poing dans votre main en vous écriant.

\- Eurêka ! J'ai qu'à trouver un des membres de son équipage et le suivre jusqu'au moment où il revient au navire.

Fière de votre illumination, vous repartez toutes souriante dans le centre-ville. Vous entrez dans tous les bars, tavernes et même maison closes afin de trouver votre homme. Malheureusement, votre recherche ne mène à rien.

Vous revenez près de votre hôtel et vous prenez place sur un banc libre face à une fontaine.

Vous chassez les pigeon qui viennent faire les petits mendiants à vos pieds et tentez de trouver une solution.

Vous devez absolument ramener cette caméra cachée aujourd'hui au bureau pour avoir le temps de faire le montage. La dernière fois, par chance, un de vos collègue à accepter de le faire vite fait avant la diffusion, mais comme il est en vacances...

Vous soupirez en fermant les yeux et profitant du soleil sur votre peau.

\- Hé ! Kidd, viens voir !

\- Deux secondes, grogne une voix enrouée.

Vous ouvrez subitement. Le Kid ? Le Kidd que vous recherchez ? Vous regardez partout autour de vous à la recherche de la tignasse rouge. Vous percevez au loin cette crête flamboyante aux côtés d'un mec avec un casque bleu et blanc.

\- Sûrement un fan du film d'horreur, pensez-vous.

Vous vous levez et vous vous rapprochez. Vous pouvez ainsi voir le masqué en train de manger des spaghettis par les trous de son casque.

Vous êtes dégoûtée par cela et hésitez entre nouilles ou spaghettis. Oh et puis tant pis c'est la même chose : c'est un féculent long qu'on mange en faisant du bruits et en tâchant son haut de sauce.

Ils avancent et vous les suivez discrètement en mode ninja. Malgré le fait vous soyez tombée deux fois à cause des sales gosses qui courent partout et d'un marchand un peu trop collant.

Au bout d'un moment, vous sortez de la ville et décidez de vous dissimulez dans les fougères sans pour autant arrêter de les suivre.

Vous laissez un écart entre-vous lorsque vous voyez leur bateau. Sans se douter de rien, ils y entrent.

\- J'ai envie de bonne viande ! Fit Kidd avant d'entrer.

\- On mange de suite, soupira Killer.

Quand vous êtes sûr d'être seule, vous sortez des fougères. En jurant vous retirez les feuilles qui collent à vos vêtements et nettoyer les traces de boues sur votre derrière.

Une fois plus ou moins propre, vous sortez votre matériel et vous élancez en trottinant vers le navire. Vous montez à bord sans soucis vu qu'ils sont tous occupés à manger leur dîner. Il vous reste une heure pour filmer la cabine en espérant y trouver un secret.

Vous entrez en douceur et marchez dans les couloirs au pifomètre. Le petit Jésus semble être avec vous, car vous tombez sur la bonne pièce en moins de dix minutes.

Vous entrez après avoir vérifié qu'elle soit vide et observez les lieux.

Un grand lit trône au centre de la pièce, mais la tête de mort énorme au dessus vous refroidit l'idée de sautez dessus. Les murs sont peints en bordeaux et rouge sang. Des armes métalliques traînent un peu partout. Un avis de recherche de Trafalgar Law et Monkey.D. Luffy sont accrochés au mur en face du lit et des poignant défigurent les visages.

\- Sympa...Bon, au boulot.

Vous allumez votre caméra, branchez le micro et commencez votre exploration.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, nous voici dans la cabine du Cap'tain Kidd de son vrai nom Eustass Kidd. Vous découvrez l'univers de cet homme terrifiant. Maintenant, traquons les indices et trouvons la perle rare.

Vous éteignez le tout et placez la caméra et le micro à un endroit permettant un excellent cardage de la pièce et invisible pour ceux qui s'y trouvent.

Une fois le matériel posé, vous vous préparez à sortir, mais des pas se font entendre.

\- Merde , merde, merde.

Vous regardez partout et voyez une grande armoire. Sans attendre, vous vous y cachez en laissant une petite ouverture. Cinq secondes plus tard, Kidd entre dans sa cabine, une bouteille de vin rouge de mauvaise qualité à la main. Il boit directement au goulot et la déposé sur son bureau. Vous observez la scène depuis l'intérieur de l'armoire entre les manteau en fourrure rouge et les pantalon tous identiques.

Le jeune homme ferme sa porte à clé et se dirige vers vous. Vous vous maudissez d'avoir choisis cet endroit et vous vous tassez du mieux que vous pouvez dans un coin.

Par chance, il dévie de sa trajectoire et se dirige maintenant vers son bureau. Il déplace la bouteille et ouvre un tiroir, en retire un clé et referme celui-ci.

Il ouvre un autre tiroir un peu plus bas et l'ouvre. Ce qu'il en sort vous glace le sang en même temps que vous faire sourire tellement c'était improbable.

\- Vous voilà mes jolies, fait le rouge en sortant des cartes de fidélité pour des magasins de maquillages et soins pour femmes.

\- Alors comme ça le grand Eustass Kidd aime se faire bichonner, riez-vous discrètement.

Il sort un carton entier rempli de ces fameuses cartes. Elles sont triées par magasin. De loin vous voyez une carte pleine de vingts tampons.

\- Et client fidèle, notez-vous mentalement.

Il continu de farfouiller jusqu'au moment où Killer l'appelle pour une urgence. Il grogne, range à la va vite ses petites bons et sort en laissant la porte ouverte.

Vous sortez de vos cachette avec un manteau de plume sur les épaules, vous reprenez vos affaire que vous rangez dans le sac et vous vous dirigez vers les tiroirs. Vous effectuez la même opération que lui et lui prenez quelques cartes pour maquillages, soins du corps et même épilation.

\- J'en ai bien besoin, commentez-vous en les fourrant dans votre sac.

\- Quoi ?! S'écrie un voix au loin. Quelques c'est introduit dans le navire ?

Vous vous dépêchez de tout ranger et de reprendre votre micro pour la voix off.

\- Ce secret dépasse encore plus celui de notre dernière cible. Cette révélation explique beaucoup de chose à son sujet. Pourquoi il n'a pas de sourcils, il les rase ! Pourquoi il a du rouge à lèvre ? Parce qu'il a un abonnement dans un magasin de maquillage de renom !

Des personnes courent dans les couloirs, sûrement à votre recherche, mais vous devez terminez cette caméras coût que coût!

Vous reprenez donc.

\- Nous nous retrouvons donc la semaine prochaine pour la prochaine cible. Même chaîne, même heure, même amusement ! A la semaine prochaine !

Vous éteignez le tout et prenez un post-il. Vous écrivez le nom de l'émission, la chaîne et l'heure et vous le coller sur le bureau.

\- Maintenant on se barre.

Vous prenez vos jambes à votre cou et sortez par le sens inverse du bateau. Vous sautez à terre et partez en courant dans la forêt.

\- Ici ! Crie une voix dans votre dos.

Vous accélérez au dépend de votre vie.

Vous finissez votre course trente minutes plus tard dans le bureau de votre boss.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire votre jogging mademoiselle Craig.

\- Je..je vais allez faire le montage, haletez vous avant de partir dans votre propre bureau.

\- Attendez, je vous donne votre prochaine cible.

Vous n'avez pas la force de répondre et prennes l'enveloppe. Vous saluez votre supérieur et sortez de son bureau pour entrez dans le votre. Vous tomber comme un sumo sur votre fauteuil et ouvrez l'enveloppe.

\- Pourquoi j'ai tous les sadique en ce moment, soupirez vous.

Vous refermez l'enveloppe et la rangez.

\- Mission réussie en tout cas en espérant que cette émission ferrai le double de téléspectateurs, espérez vous en branchant la carte SD sur votre PC.

* * *

Voilà ! Bravo à ceux qui avaient trouvé la bonne cible et essayez de trouver la suivante.

Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a encore des fautes, mais je n'ai pas de correcteur pour cette histoire.

Bref, laissez une review et Taylor se rapprochera des huit millions de téléspectateurs.

A la prochaine, normalement !


	4. Caméra cachée trois: Doflamingo

**Caméra cachée numéro trois : Doflamingo, pas si insensible que ça !**

Hey ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle caméra cachée. La cible de notre journaliste préférée est le grand Corsaire Donquichotte Doflamingo. Son secret est sûrement le plus gros que Taylor n'ait jamais vu, mais chuu...Je vais vous laisser la surprise.

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent/ont mit en favoris cette histoire assez originale. Merci aussi pour les reviews !

Bref sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en dessous pour les reviews.

 **Droits d'auteur** : Seul Taylor m'appartient. Le monde du manga ainsi que ses personnages sont la propriété de Eiichiro Oda.

 **Mots :** Environs 4500

 **Rating :** Encore une fois T, car Kidd vient refaire un petit coucou.

 **Personnages** : Taylor sinon ça n'a aucun sens. Kidd qu'on reverra, car on n'en a pas finit avec lui ! Doflamingo, c'est un peu la cible aussi. Une coiffeuse arracheuse de cheveux. Le valeureux matériel qui tient le coup et bien sûr, sans oublier Monsieur Descrack et James un gentil garçon le sauveur de barre chocolatée.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _Ryuka57 :_

 _Mon Dieu, mais je dois absolument accompagner Kidounet quand il va faire ses soins corporels ! J'attends la suite avec grande impatience !_

 _Aller, bisous enflammés et que l'inspiration t'accompagne._

Je t'en prie, mais le dégâts ne seront pas prit par l'assurance et Taylor ni par la chaine. Voici la suite miss.

Ça fait mal les bisous en feu -, mais pas désagréable(alerte psychopathe ! Alerte psychopathe ! Regarde maman une psychopathe. Petite dédicace à Antoine Daniel x) Kiss!). Sérieusement, merci et j'espère te revoir sur celui-ci.

Kikoo Kiloo :

 _Haha ! Kidd qui a des cartes de fidelités !_

 _Super chapitre. Bonne chance pour la suite:)_

 _K.K._

Il ne pourra plus nier !

Merci:D J'espère également te revoir.

Quelqu'un :

 _Super caméra ! LE SECRET DES SOURCILS EST ENFIN RESOLU ! Ça me perturbait depuis si longtemps ses sourcils ! Taylor doit avoir ses 8 millions de téléspectateurs ! Je vais obliger ce Monsieur Descrack !_

 _Vive les moustcahes !_

 _Bref toutes ces conneries pour dire que c'était super. Continues comme ça._

XD Oui, ces fameux sourcils en ont torturés des esprits dont le mien, je te rassures. J'en ai même fais un drabble x) /PLACEMENENT PRODUIT DE PROFESSIONNEL /

Oulalala ! Je suis d'accord pour les moustaches !

Merci, j'espère aussi te revoir.

 _Meli-Sama :_

 _Je m'en doutais qu'il cachait un truc énorme, mais là ! X) En revanche, il devrait aussi songer à faire quelques séances d'UV, il a le tient tout pâle le pauvre !_

 _Bref,encore un chapitre hilarant, bravo !_

J'irais bien avec lui, mais c'est vrai qu'il est blanc comme un mort.

Merci ! J'espère te revoir ici.

 _just-one-dream :_

 _Pour que Taylor se rapproche des huit millions, je vais laisser une review(courage Taylor,on est avec toi !)._

 _Oups, j'ai oublié de faire l'intro. Bon, bah, c'est parti : salut, c'est encore(encore)moi. J'espère que ça va super pour toi, moi c'est cool, et quand je rentre de vacances, qu'est-ce que je vois « un nouveau chapitre de « caméras cachées » vient de sortir ». Si c'est pas super ça ! Bref, je suis contente de te revoir et apprendre que Kidd collectionne les points de fidélité. Si seulement « caméras cachées » passait sur TF1..._

 _Bref, à la prochaine !_

 _J.O.D._

Elle te remercie depuis mon esprit tordu x).

Yo, mais tu ne me gêne pas du tout et pour te répondre que me porte comme un charme(oui, un arbre)

C'était voulu ! Je sais tout sur tout le monde. Tout est lié !

Je vais tenter un contrat de diffusion, mais ne promets rien x)

Merci pour ta review et j'espère te revoir ci-dessous.

Je tiens à préciser que la narratrice est une femme donc ce qui doit être accordé au sujet l'est pour l'es troisième personne du singulier. Et non, Taylor n'est pas transsexuelle. Ivakov sort de ce corps !

Bref, Prêt pour votre dose de rire et de bonne humeur ? C'est partit !

* * *

\- Enfin ! Vous écriez vous en levant les bras et renversant une pile de papier de votre collègue au passage. J'ai enfin terminé le montage !

Toute contente de votre boulot, vous engloutissez le fond de votre tasse de café en tirant la langue.

\- Berk !

Vous revenez sur votre écran d'ordinateur et enregistrez votre chef d'œuvre sur un clé USB. Vous retirez celle-ci et la cacher dans votre soutien-gorge, l'endroit le plus sûr au monde !

Vous vous levez, enfilez votre manteau et quittez les lieux en laissant votre bordel derrière vous.

Comme une fusée, vous trottinez vers le bureau de votre supérieur afin de lui remettre votre précieu. Toutes les personnes que vous croisées vous regarde de travers, mais vous vous en foutez, car vous vous êtes déjà fait remarquer plus d'une fois ! Il parait qu'on vous appelle « la suicidaire de la rédaction », vous trouvez que ça sonne bien quand vous y penser.

Vous freinez lorsque vous approchez du bureau de Monsieur moustache et vous toquez poliment, ce qui vous étonne d'ailleurs. Un « entrez » grave retentit et vous pénétrez dans la pièce.

\- Mademoiselle Craig, un problème ?

\- Pas du tout monsieur, souriez-vous en vous plaçant debout devant le bureau ou est assis Descrack.

Il caresse longuement sa moustache qui a encore grandit depuis la dernière fois et il vous fixe comme pour trouver la blague.

\- Quel bon vent vous amène donc mademoiselle Craig ?

\- J'ai terminé.

Vous plongez votre main dans votre sous-vêtement et vous voyez les yeux du quarantenaire face à vous se transformer en balle de golfe en fixant votre main droite faisant de l'archéologie. Vous finissez par sortir la clé rose fluo avec des petits cœur rouges et argentés dessus. Vous posez l'objet sur le bureau tout sourire.

\- Vous..vous ne pouviez pas la mettre dans votre poche ?

\- Je n'en ai pas monsieur.

Il regarde votre jeans couvert de poches et vous vous raclez la gorge.

\- Bref, soupire-t-il en rangeant la clé dans un tiroir. Ta cible est arrivée un peu plus tôt. Elle arrive dans le courant de l'après-midi.

Vous jetez un regard à votre montre et voyez qu'il n'est que treize heure.

Vous hochez la tête.

\- Bien monsieur, ce sera fait.

Sans plus attendre, vous sortez de la pièce et dévalez les escaliers pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Alors que vous alliez franchir la porte menant sur la rue principale, votre ventre gronde.

Vous grommelez contre lui et faites demi-tour. Vous n'avez aucune envie de manger à la cantine, vous n'avez rien prévu à manger pour ce midi et vous n'avez pas le courage de retraverser toute la ville pour allez vous restaurer dans votre hôtel. Sans oublier que vous économisé pour une maison et un poisson rouge alors il est hors de question de manger au restaurant pour le moment.

Vous soupirez et cherchez vainement une solution. C'est alors que les dieux répondent à votre appel, car vous tombez nez à nez avec un distributeur de friandises.

En bavant presque, vous accourez près de votre nouvel amour et vous vous stoppez devant.

Vous prenez votre porte-feuille au fond de votre sac. Vous l'ouvrez et vous vous rendez compte que les toiles d'araignées de l'autre jour sont toujours là. Vous commencez alors à fouillez désespérément dedans. Par chance, vous trouvez une pièce de deux Berrys calée entre les coutures moisies de votre porte-feuille. Vous l'introduisez dans la machine et tapez le code de votre barre chocolatée préférée. Comme une gosse vous fixez la spiral tournée et tout doucement libérer votre repas de midi. C'est alors qu'elle s'arrête trop tôt et bloque l'emballage.

\- C'est pas vrai...

Vous fixez l'aliment comme si un autre allait venir l'aider en se libérant tout seul et venant le pousser. En vous rendant compte que vous regardez trop de dessin-animé, vous vous redressez en soupirant.

\- Au régime aujourd'hui, soupirez-vous.

\- Je peux t'aider ? Fit une voix dans votre dos.

Vous sursautez prête à utiliser votre technique spéciale « mille ans de souffrance * » sur la personne derrière vous.

Un grand brun aux yeux cendrés vous sourit. C'était votre collègue de bureau qui vous avait sauvé pour la caméra cachée de Trafalgar Law. Son nom est James, enfin vous pensez, car vous n'avez jamais vraiment engagé la conversation avec lui.

En voyant que c'est un connaissance, vous vous détendez.

\- Je ne dirais pas non. Je n'ai que deux berrys sur moi et ils sont partis dans la machine, mais comme pas hasard elle me l'a avalé.

\- Tu voulais quoi ?

\- La barre à moitié tombée là.

Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêchez de soupirer et votre ventre en rajoute une couche.

James passe devant vous et met une pièce, deux secondes plus tard deux barres chocolatées sortent de l'appareil. Il vous les tend toutes les deux et vous les prenez.

\- Merci ! Je te le revaudrait.

\- De rien, ça me fait plaisir.

Il vous fait un magnifique sourire et vous rangez une barre dans le compartiment « frigo » du sac zébré sur votre épaule.

\- Tu viens manger avec moi à la catine ? Vous demande-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire.

Vous lui adressez un signe de la main et le laissez là avant de sortir du bâtiment en dégustant votre barre.

\- Maintenant, je vais allez profiter de ces fameuses cartes de fidélité complètes !

A cette phrase vous engloutissez votre déjeuner et vous les sortez. La première qui sort de votre sac à dos est celle pour une coiffure gratuite shampoing et soin compris.

Dans le quart d'heure qui suit, vous entrez dans le salon de coiffure concerné par la carte. Vous vous faites traitée comme une reine lors du soin. Vous avez même droit à un massage capillaire !

La coiffeuse vous demande alors de vous installer devant un miroir et vous le faite. Elle commence une coupe assez simple. Vous allez juste couper cinq centimètres et faire et lisser vous cheveux légèrement ondulés au naturel. Pour vous passez le temps et oublier la douleur, car oui la coiffeuse arrache presque vos cheveux en les peignant et brossant, vous empoignez dans un magasine potins. Vous le feuilletez avant de vous rendre compte qu'une personne s'est assise sur le fauteuil à côté de vous. Vous n'y prêtez aucune attention au début, mais lorsque vous reconnaissez la voix, votre sang ne fait qu'un tour avant de se glacer. Tel un automate, vous tournez votre tête vers votre nouveau voisin : Eustass Kidd. Il tourne la tête vers vous et vous replongez dans votre livre.

Par peur qu'il ne vous connaisse, ce qui est impossible vu qu'il ne vous a pas vu leur de votre tournage, vous croisez votre index et votre majeur comme une enfant. On n'est jamais assez prudent. Vous continuez de lire en tendant l'oreille.

\- Que désirez vous monsieur ?

\- Une coloration rouge.

\- Zut, pensez-vous. J'aurais pu rajouter ça à la caméra cachée. A croire que tout chez lui est artificiel, il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait une fausse poitrine.

A cette pensée, vous pouffez de rire le nez piqué sur la page douze.

Croyant que vous rigolez de sa coloration, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, le rouge pas si naturel se tourne vers vous en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un problème la brunette ? Grogne-t-il.

\- Non, mais un coloration en magasin coûte moins cher.

\- Je sais, grommelle Kidd.

Vous décidez de jouer la carte de la petite innocente et lui lancez un regard interrogatif.

Il roule les yeux en remettant la tête droite alors que sa coiffeuse s'occupe de lui. Vous l'imite pour les mêmes raisons.

\- J'avais déjà pris rendez-vous, mais on m'a volé mes cartes me permettant des réductions.

Vous rigolez intérieurement gardant un visage neutre.

\- C'est bête ça.

\- Ouais, c'est un stupide journaliste qui m'a espionné à mon insu.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, grogne le capitaine pirate en serrant les accoudoirs entre ses ongles.

Il laisse des marques de son énervement dessus. C'est alors qu'en bonne étudiante en marketing que vous étiez il y a quelques années, vous faites un petit placement produit.

\- Vous avez été victime des « Caméras cachées » ?

\- Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? Un programme minceur pour meufs complexées par leur gros culs ?

\- Non, c'est une émission super ! Elle passe tous les jeudis sur la chaîne indépendante « Ma story ». Je vous laisse la découvrir. Peut-être aurez vous une bonne surprise en la regardant.

Il semble réfléchir, cela vous étonne qu'il en soit capable, et finit par émettre un « J'ai pas d'autres choix ».

Vous coupez court à la conversation en imaginant sa tête lorsqu'il va se rendre compte que c'est vous la journaliste-espionne. La jeune femme vous sèche les cheveux et vous informe que votre torture est terminée. Vous la remerciez et vous rendez à la caisse. Elle vous donne le prix à payer et vous lui tendez discrètement la carte. Elle l'examine avant de vous demander :

\- C'est vous «Cap'tain Max » ?

Vous la regardez sans comprendre et finissez par arrivez à la conclusion que c'est sûrement le nom qu'utilise Kidd pour ses cartes de fidélité.

\- Oui, j'utilise ce faux nom pour que mon mari ne comprenne pas que je fais toujours le plus possible pour rester jeune, mentez-vous avec un sourire angélique totalement faux.

\- Oh, je comprends.

Elle vous fait un clin d'œil complice et déchire la carte. Comme prévu vous n'avez rien payer pour votre petit bien-être. Les poissons rouges se rapprochent !

Vous jetez en dernier regard en arrière en direction de Kidd qui n'a pas bougé et sortez du salon de coiffure.

Un magasin de vêtement et de maquillage vous tape dans l'œil juste en face, de l'autre côté de la rue commerçante. Vous connaissez bien celui-ci, vous avez toujours voulu y aller, mais tout coûte une fortune là dedans. En farfouillant dans vos biens dérobés au « Cap'tain Max » vous vous rendez compte que vous avez encore droit à cinq cent Berry's d'achat dans CE magasin. Vous ne vous faites pas prier et et entrer en trompe.

Vous êtes choquée par la luxuriante végétation présente. C'est aussi grand qu'un restaurant. Des pots de fleurs tropicales sont disposés un peu partout. Une allée de palmier sépare l'immense magasin en deux parties : l'une réservée au vêtements et l'autre aux produits de beauté.

Vous vous dirigez vers la partie cosmétique. Vous avez décidez de prendre le quart du chèque cadeau pour cette partie, soit cent vingt cinq Berry's.

Vous déambulez entre les rayons avec un petit panier prit à l'entrée et le remplissez de tout et n'importe quoi. Du fond de teint en passant par le blush sans oublier le mascara et le eye-liner. Le vernis n'est pas mis de côté sans oublier son indissociable dissolvant. Vous vous faites une folie et achetez des shampoings et démêlant hors de prix. Finalement vous arriver à la fin de votre budget beauté.

\- Direction les rayons vêtements ! Vous écriez vous en plein milieu du magasin.

Tout le monde vous regarde comme une folle de nouveau, mais vous les emmerdez tous.

Vous faites vos emplettes de la mêmes façon que pour les cosmétiques et vous allez à la caisse. Une fois tout « payé » vous les fourrez sans y faire attention dans vos sacs. Vous vous retournez avec un grand sourire, enfournez votre sac à dos et vous vous dirigez vers la sortie en admirant ce qu'il y a dans vos sacs. Soudain, vous percutez quelque chose. Vous relevez les yeux en vous attendant à être insultée, mais tombée sur un blond, un grand blond. Vous restez muette en le reconnaissant. Vous venez de bourrer dans Doflamingo. Vous bafouillez des excuses en vous reculant. Il vous fait un sourire inquiétant et vous demande poliment :

\- Vous travaillez ici ?

\- Ageugeugeu...Bafouillez-vous avec des gros yeux.

\- Bien. Je cherche une costume, car j'ai un gros rendez-vous professionnel cet après-midi.

\- Je heu...ne suis pas vendeuse ici. Désolé monsieur.

Vous vous éclipsez et l'entendre ajouter :

\- Ça explique le sac à dos.

Vous sortez du magasin et prenez la direction de votre hôtel. Vous êtes encore sous le choc de votre rencontre avec votre cible. Mais vous avez eu une bonne nouvelle, il n'était pas sur son bateau de toute l'après-midi. Vous allez saisir votre chance !

Vous rentrez en trombe dans l'hôtel et montez les marches. Vous vous enfermez dans votre chambre et lancez vos sacs de shopping sur votre lit. Vous posez, par contre, soigneusement votre sac à dos sur le petit bureau. Vous prenez au pif un des vêtements fraîchement achetés et les troqués contre les vôtres, sales et imbibés de sueur.

Vous vous maquillez un peu vulgairement afin de réussit votre coup et vous coiffer un peu mieux. Vous vous stoppez net dans votre action et regardez la plume rose dans vos cheveux.

\- Eh ben ! Ça va m'aider beaucoup ça !

Vous la rangez dans votre sac à dos et le mettez sur votre dos. Vous n'oubliez pas votre matériel et sortez à l'aventure.

Vous vous dirigez vers le port réservé pour la Marine et donc les Shichibukaïs(Grands Corsaires) et mangez votre deuxième barre chocolatée en chemin.

Vous arrivez à destination en moins de dix minutes et remarquez un grand bateau avec un flamant rose dessus et le Jolly Roger du blond.

\- Pas de doute c'est ici et en plus il n'y a l'air d'avoir personne sur le pont, constatez vous en grimpant sur celui-ci en fessant attention à votre nouvelle robe et cinquante Berry's.

\- C'est pas parce que c'était soldé que je peux déjà la mettre à la poubelle, faites vous en la dépoussiérant. Quelle idée d'avoir mis ça aussi banana ! Ajoutez-vous.

Vous regardez derrière si elle n'est pas sale, mais un bruit dégoûtant vous interpelle. Le bruit de mucus.

\- Gnééé..qui es-tu ? Gné..

Vous vous tournez vers l'homme bizarre. C'est Trébol l'un des subordonnés de Doflamingo. Il renifle sa morphe en vous relookant votre décolleté.

Vous commencer alors votre nouvelle stratégie élaborée i peine quelques minutes alors que vous courriez vers l'hôtel.

\- J'ai été invitée par Monsieur Doflamigno à l'attendre dans sa cabine pour une soirée spéciale, susurrez-vous sur le ton de la confession.

\- Gné...J'aurai été mis au courant si Waka-sama avait demandé à un courtisane de venir sur le navire.

Vous sortez alors la plume de votre poche et lui mettez sous le nez.

\- La voici votre preuve. Il me l'a donné comme assurance que je ne suis là que pour boucler mon fin de mois en me payant un peu de plaisir. Enfin même si c'est lui qui paie.

Il vous fixe longuement, mais vous ne bronchez pas.

\- Suis-moi, finit-il par dire.

Il se tourne en direction de la porte et avance. Vous le suivez sans vous faire prier avec un sourire.

Il se déplace dans un bruit dégoûtant tel une limace gluante et vous mettez de la distance entre vous. Vous êtes deux mètres derrière lui. Après avoir tourner plusieurs fois, l'homme-morphe s'arrête devant une grand porte de bien deux mètres. Il toque afin de vérifier qu'il n'y a personne et entre. Bien évidement, il ne vous tient pas la porte et vous manquez de peu de pisser le sang au niveau du nez. Vous entrez en soutenant la porte super lourde et la refermer sans délicatesse.

\- Gné..Nous y voilà. Je vais prévenir Waka-sama de ton arrivée.

S'il l'appelle, le blond va rappliquer et vous n'aurez pas le temps de faire votre caméra cachée.

\- Non, non, vous empressez vous de dire. Je vais attendre, il m'a demandé certains « services » qui nécessite de la préparation.

Il vous scrute de nouveau, mais n'ajoute rien et s'en va.

Vous soupirez et attendez un instant afin d'être sûre qu'il soit parti.

Une fois que le silence règne, vous déballez vos précieux. Vous avez le temps devant vous alors vous en profitez pour visiter l'immense cabine luxueuse dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. La première chose qui vous vient à l'esprit est de sauté dans le grand lit aux draps qui sentent bons jusqu'ici, mais vous vous abstenez par peur de le défaire et de laisser des preuves. Vous décidez donc de fouiller les armoires Dans l'une vous trouver cinquante fois le même pantalon, la même chemise. Il y avant même des paires de chaussettes identiques dans une paire de chaussures chacune. Par contre, aucune trace de manteau rose en plume. Vous qui vouliez le prendre comme souvenir afin de l'utiliser comme couverture l'hiver. Malheureusement, une armoire ne s'ouvre pas, il faut une clé.

\- Il doit le cacher là, son manteau de rechange !

Vous consultez votre monte mickey favorite et vous vous rendez compte qu'il vous reste deux heures. C'est à ce moment que vous vous dites qu'une petite douche ne ferrait pas de mal.

Vous pénétrez dans la salle de bain tout aussi riche que la partie chambre. Une baignoire en or massif trônait sur une petite estrades en pierres bleues magnifique. Vous bavez sur celui-ci tellement vous enviez la richesse de cet homme.

\- Woauw ! Même ses toilettes sont en or ! Vous exclamez vous, la tête au dessus de la cuvette. Et l'eau est rose !

Vous êtes au paradis des toilettes roses ! Vous vous approchez du lavabo et vous vous y appuyer. Vous admirer la collection de lotions capillaire face à vous. Vous piochez celle du nom de « Cheveux dorés » et un bruit sourd retentit. Le miroir coulisse.

\- Qu'est-ce-que j'ai encore été faire comme connerie moi ?

Vous attendez que le miroir se stoppe pour jeter un œil. Là sur un petit socle, une clé. Votre cerveau de moineaux fait le lien directement et vous l'empoignez avant de courir vers l'armoire que vous avez tenté d'ouvrir sans succès il y dix minutes. Vous l'ouvrez grâce à cette clé et tombée des nues en voyant ce qu'elle contienne. L'armoire semble sans fin et est remplie de bas en haut par des peluches. Des peluches à l'effigie de pirates et marines célèbres.

Vous remarquez une qui ressemble à Crocodile, mais ce qui vous choque le plus, c'est un coin réservé à une dizaine de peluches Trafalgar Law. Il est habillé de différentes manières. Il y a même celle de lui étant enfant. Sentant que vous avez touché le gros lot, vous sortez de ce monde de bisousnours et prenez votre micro portatif que vous accrocher à votre robe. En un instant, votre caméra se téléporte du lit jusqu'à votre main, prête à filmer. Vous vous éclaircissez le voix.

\- Bonsoir mesdames, messieurs, mesdemoiselles. Aujourd'hui nous nous attaquons à la vie privée d'un grand pirate rallié à la cause de la Marine. Je vous parle bien entendu de Donquichotte Doflamingo. Vous craignez cet homme par sa réputation ? Vous ne voulez jamais avoir affaire avec lui par peur de vous faire tuer ? Vous n'avez aucune plus raison d'avoir peur de lui, car...

Vous laissez votre phrase en suspens afin de titiller votre public et vous tournez la caméra face à l'armoire à doudous. Vous filmez une maximum de peluches en donnant le nom de chacune. Après avoir fais le tour, vous refermez l'armoire secrète en continuant votre tirade.

\- Voyez vous cher téléspectateurs. Tout le monde a ses petits secrets, même le plus grand psychopathe au monde. Alors je vous dis à la semaine prochaine même heure, même chaîne.

Vous fermez le micro et la caméra. Vous voyez que vous n'avez plus trop le temps de prendre un bain/douche dans la luxueuse baignoire. Vous dissimulez la caméra de nouveau allumée derrière un bibelot et postant le micro non loin.

\- Je vais aller faire le tour de propriétaire moi !

Vous sortez en laissant la caméra tournée, sans oublier de ranger la clé à sa place et de reprendre votre sac à dos.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que vous dévalisez le frigo, vous entendez dans le couloir que le « Waka-sama » est rentré. Vous avez perdu la notion du temps à cause de ces cookies !

Vous sortez alors en trompe de la cuisine et vous vous dirigez en mode ninja vers la cabine de l'homme. Vous vous cachez dans les intersections de couloir lorsque vous croisez une personne, mais le chemin s'est fait sans soucis. Arrivée à destination, vous tendez l'oreille et entendez de l'eau coulée. Il prend sa douche !

Vous entrez et vous sautez sur votre caméra. Vous visionnez vite fait les faits prit. Vous accélérez jusqu'à l'arrivée du shichibukaï. Vous le voyez ouvrir la fameuse armoire et en sortir deux peluches. L'une de Trafalgar Law torse nu et l'autre de Vergo.

Vous pouffez de rire en le voyant se frotter à eux et de les emmener avec lui dans la salle de bain. Vous en avez assez vu et fermer la caméra. Vous rangez votre matériel dans votre sac à dos.

C'est là que vous voyez l'armoire grande ouverte et une peluche vous faire de l'œil. Celle de Law enfant.

\- Trop chou, murmurez-vous.

Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter la tentation et le prenez avec vous. Vous le fourrer dans votre sac. Un bras et une jambe en ressortent, mais tant pis.

Vous prenez votre post-it et , comme toujours, mettez le nom de l'émission plus l'heure et la date. Vous le coller sur l'armoire avant de prendre vos jambes à votre cou.

Vous croisez Trébol en sortant et vous le saluer poliment qui regarde bizarrement votre sac.

\- Au moins, j'aurais pas à courir aujourd'hui, murmurer vous en sautant sur la terre ferme.

Vous vous dirigez vers votre hôtel. Le bureau était fermé à cette heure-ci. Vous avez mérité un peu de repos. Vous avez quand même fait deux caméras cachées en une journée.

* * *

*Petite dédicace à Naruto si vous n'avez pas fait le lien.

Hé voilà ! Beaucoup plus long celui-ci !

Je tiens à préciser que je posterai moins, car la rentrée approche pour moi et je me prépare psychologiquement à celle-ci TwT. Courage à ceux et celles qui sont comme moi.

Bref, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez. A chaque review, Doffy fait un don d'une peluche. Il vous le livra à domicile avec le sourire. Promotion ! Deux peluches au choix achetée, une peluche-porte-clé gratuit ! Offre illimité alors reviewez !

Allez, je vous laisse un indice pour la prochaine victime : Révolutionnaire. Il est donné celui-là xD.

A la prochaine normalement.


	5. Caméra cachée quatre: Sabo

**Caméra cachée numéro quatre ou Sabo aux dents blanches.**

Profitons des vacances un maximum ! J'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration pour cet épisode, je crois que c'est la première fois que j'écris une caméra cachée aussi vite.

Encore merci à tous les lecteurs qui postent des reviews ou non, je sais qu'il y a des lecteurs dit « fantômes ». Merci à vous !

Brefeu ! Je n'ai rien de bien intéressant à dire alors commençons. Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !

 **Droits d'auteur ** : Seule Taylor et les personnages inventés sont à moi. Le reste des personnages (notamment les victimes) et l'univers est à Eiichiro Oda. Je me permets d'emprunter sa merveilleuse œuvre pour s'adonner à ma passion qu'est l'écriture.

 **Mots :** Environs 4600

 **Rating :** K+, il n'y a rien de bien méchant signe que Kidd a disparu des radars.

 **Personnages :** Taylor la fana de barres chocolatées. Le gentil et un peu con James. Monsieur Descrack et sa « stagiaire ». La cible : Sabo le révolutionnaire. Le boss des boss : Dragon. Et enfin le meilleur travestit ,ou la je sais toujours pas son sexe d'origine, Ivankov !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

ryuka57 :

 _NYA Doflamingo a la même passion que moi! MARION NOUS! Bref comme d'habitude un chapitre fort sympathique et drôle! Vivement la suite!  
Aller bisous enflammés et que l'inspiration t'accompagne!_

Qui n'aime pas les peluches ? x)) J'en ai autant que lui je parie ! Vive les mariés !

Merci:D ça réchauffe le cœur de lire des reviews comme ça.

Just-one-dream :

 _C'EST MOI !_

Kidd qui se fait appeler "Capt'ain Max", j'ai bien rigolé. Par contre, il me déçois. J'étais certaine que c'était sa vraie couleur de cheveux. Quelle honte, il ose se jouer de nous. En tous cas, j'imagine bien la tête qu'il a dut faire en voyant sa "caméra cachée". Ce serait drôle de le revoir la prochaine fois pour une petite... discussion avec Taylor.  
J'aime bien James, il a l'air gentil. Et totalement con. Un beau sourire, et hop, Taylor l'a dans la poche. Trop facile !  
Doffy a une photo de Law enfant... Oh c'est trop mignon!  
J'en reviens pas que Trébol la laisse partir... ca cache quelque chose. Ou alors il est juste con...possible aussi.  
Les mecs ne se rendent pas compte que les soutifs sont les endroits les plus sécurisés au Monde...  
Bonne chance pour la suite, et j'ai hâte de voir tous les petits secret du révolutionnaire. Je ne me prononce pas sur son nom (Sabo? Dragon?... Hack? Koala?)  
Ah, et si Doffy pouvait éviter de me tuer en m'apportant ma peluche, ça serait gentil. Merci et à la prochaine.

 _J.O.D_

Helow!~

Plus d'une personne a été déçue de sa coloration. Si j'étais lui, j'aurais varié un peu la couleur, mais bon têtu comme il est x).

N'oublies pas que Taylor ne s'est pas montré lors de la caméra cachée sur le Rouquin, mais c'est vrai qu'il pourrait reconnaître sa voix. Pour une nouvelle rencontre ? Pourquoi pas, si un jour j'ai envie de faire une caméra cachée spécial(pour X nombre de reviews par exemple).

J'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas passé inaperçu, j'ai une petite idée pour la suite vis à vis de James pour la suites des aventures de Taylor, mais je n'y suis pas encore.

Trébol ? C'est un pervers et vu que Taylor se fessait passer pour une.. humhum, c'est naturel de la laisser partir(excuse de merde puissance 10!).

Certifié par Taylor et moi-même l'auteur ! Le soutif est encore plus fiable qu'une banque !

Le voici, le révolutionnaire avec son secret impensable !

Bien ce sera indiqué sur la commande en espérant que celle-ci arrive à bon port.

Kikoo Kiloo :

 _Salut !  
Ton chapitre était très drôle ! Surtout le surnom de Kidd.  
Doflamingo qui a une armoire remplie de peluches... Hahaha ! Surper bien trouvé !  
Le prochain, c'est Sabo ?  
Bonne continuation  
K.K._

Yo !

Merci:D.

Mon esprit tordu n'en a pas fini de me pondre des idées x).

En plein dedans ! C'est bien lui !

Merci !

Quelqu'un :

 _Je veux un porte clé peluche Bepo!** Review,review, review donc.  
Bref, je me calme et donne un avis constructif (enfin je vais essayer XD)  
Cette caméra cachée est super ! Je pensais que Doffy avait une chambre secrète moi! Mais je ne suis pas déçu par ton idée! Et en plus on a revu Kidd! Je me demande qu'elle tête il va tirer lorsqu'il va reconnaître la voix de Taylor!  
C'est pas de l'atteinte à la vie privée tout ça ?_

XD Il te parviendra par la poste dans peu de temps.

Allez, tu en es capable !

J'avais déjà fait la pièce secrète avec Law et vu leurs passé commun, je n'avais envie que ce soit trop évident. J'aime surprendre les lecteurs. J'ai eu envie de remettre Kidd, car on l'a pu vu lors de son épisode et puis ça a permis à Taylor d'en savoir plus concernant ses cheveux.

P.S. : Taylor la narratrice est, aux dernières nouvelles, une femme. Donc tout ce qui se rapporte à ses actions sera accordé au féminin.

* * *

 _Boum !_

Vous vous réveillez en sursaut, une feuille collée sur votre joue droite. Vous vous empressez de la retirer et cherchez l'origine du bruit qui vous a subitement sorti de votre sommeil. Toute perdue, vous regardez tout autour de vous. Vous reconnaissez assez vite le bureau que vous partagez avec votre collègue James. Toujours sur vos gardes, vous vous relevez de votre fauteuil à roulette- qui en a fait des allers et retours dans la pièce-. Vous vous attendez à tout. Même à voir le pape nu devant vous, mais il n'y a rien.

\- J'ai dû rêvé, marmonnez vous en vous grattant le crâne.

Soudain, la porte coulisse et James se présente. Il tient une grosse caisse en carton.

\- Ah ! Tu es réveillée. Désolé si c'est à cause du boucan que je viens de faire. Ma caisse a craqué et tout est tombé.

\- Pas grave.

Il vous sourit et vous tombez comme un hippopotame dans votre fauteuil, sans grâce en résumé.

Le beau brun pose la caisse remplie sur le bureau et votre regard tombe sur votre montre favorite. Il était sept heure de matin...Sept heure du matin !

Vous avez donc dormis ici !

Vous reportez vos yeux sur votre ordinateur en veille. Vous bougez la souris en forme de poisson rouge. Ce dernier se rallume tranquille pépère pendant que vous ruminez. Enfin, vous tombez sur votre écran d'accueil avec comme fond un bocal de poissons rouges. C'est votre passion ! Un onglet est ouvert. C'est celui du logiciel du montage.

Vous cliquez dessus et tombez sur le montage de la caméra cachée sur Doflamingo.

\- Mais pourquoi je me suis dépêchée à la faire ? Vous demandez-vous en caressant votre barbichette invisible.

Votre collègue semble vous avoir entendu, car il vous répond :

\- La diffusion a été avancée. On devait rendre le travail fini aujourd'hui. Tu as insisté pour le faire toi-même en prétextant qu'il te restait la voix off a ajoutée. Apparemment, tu t'es endormie et tu as passé la nuit ici.

Vous le regardez avec des yeux de poisson frit -c'est le cas de le dire-. Tout vous revenait comme une mini crise cardiaque dans le sommeil. Lors de votre retour la veille au bureau, votre boss vous avait informé que vous aviez atteint un record d'audience et que l'émission sera diffusée les lundis soir. Hier nous étions dimanche. Tout s'expliquait.

\- Heureusement que j'ai plus qu'à charger tout ça sur clé, soupirez-vous en vous tapotant le ventre. J'ai faim.

Vous appuyez sur le bouton magique et le montage commence à se faire. Vous vous levez en direction du couloir. Vous avez assez d'argent pour vous payez un café, vous avez eu votre paie hier.

\- La machine est en panne, vous informe James.

\- Putain. La journée commence bien.

Vous faites demi-tour et vous reposez contre le bureau.

\- Justement, j'ai fais trop pour mon déjeuner. Je veux bien te passer un de mes sandwichs et un verre d'eau.

Vous ne crachez pas sur la proposition. Il sort tout ça et vous les présente sur un plateau avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Je suis plutôt classique, vous informe-t-il. C'est au jambon et au fromage. Bon appétit.

\- Nous sommes pareils dans ce domaine, souriez-vous en engloutissant votre première bouchée.

Il retourne dans son carton avec un sourire collé au visage.

\- Qu'esche que chest ? Demandez-vous la bouche pleine.

\- Ah oui, tu ne dois pas être au courant. J'ai finis mon stage et j'ai été engagé ici. Je serai ton collègue encore un moment.

Bizarrement, la nouvelle ne vous déçoit pas, il est gentil ce gars.

Vous buvez le verre avec le dernier morceau de pain alors qu'il range ces derniers bibelot sur son bureau.

\- Monsieur Descracks m'a demandé de te remettre ceci.

Il sort une enveloppe et vous la tend. Pas besoin de lui demandez ce que c'est, vous le savez très bien. Vous remerciez James et l'ouvrez. Un simple morceau de papier s'y trouve. Votre cible est Sabo, le numéro deux de l'armée révolutionnaire.

Vous déglutissez. Vous ne vous êtes jamais attaqué à une pointure comme ceci.

Vous déchirez l'enveloppe et le morceau avant de la jetez dans la poubelle. D'habitude vous avez plus d'information au sujet de votre cible. Vous irez en demander à votre supérieur après.

Vous empoignez votre sac à dos zébré favoris après avoir vérifiez que tout le matériel y est.

Alors que vous alliez sortir, James vous interpelle :

\- C'est pas déjà la deuxième nuit que tu passes ici ?

Vous vous tournez vers lui, alors qu'il est assis sur son fauteuil, perturbée par sa question.

\- Heu...Si je pense. Pourquoi ?

\- Je trouve ça bizarre que personne ne s'inquiètent pour toi ? Même ton compagnon ne s'est jamais montré.

Vous explosez de rire et vous pliez en deux en vous tenant le ventre. On vous l'avait jamais faite celle-là. Vous n'avez, bien sûr, aucun homme dans votre ville. La seul personne qui peut s'inquiéter pour vous c'est la femme de chambre de votre hôtel qui retrouve la chambre propre.

Après cinq minutes sous le regard interrogatif de James, vous vous calmez.

\- J'ai dis une bêtise ?

\- Non, enfin si. Je n'ai pas de copain. Je suis célibataire, pouffez-vous.

Un petit sourire amusé apparaît sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu me charries, fait-il mielleusement. C'est impossible qu'une femme aussi belle que toi soit seule.

Vous penchez légèrement la tête sur le côté. Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Il est tombé sur la tête.

Il continu son manège assez...inhabituelle.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi je suis seul dans la vie, vous informe-t-il.

\- Bienvenue au club, répondez-vous par réflexe.

\- Mais, je n'aime pas trop ce club.

Il aborde une mine enfantine boudeuse. Vos yeux papillonnent, vous ne l'avez jamais vu ainsi. Vous ne le connaissez que depuis trois mois, mais c'est la première fois que vous le voyez agir ainsi.

Vous secouez la tête alors que le jeune homme avançait avec un regard séducteur vers vous. Vous vous dérobez et sortez en vitesse et bégaillant un « bonne journée » à l'intention du brun.

\- C'est son poste qu'il vient de décrochez qui le met dans un état pareil, vous demandez-vous à voix haute.

Ne trouvant pas la réponse, vous haussez les épaules en entrant dans le bureau de votre boss sans toquer. Vous ne l'avez jamais fait après tout, il est toujours en train de fumer un cigare en lisant son journal quand vous venez à sa rencontre.

Mais pas aujourd'hui apparemment. Lorsque vous pénétrez dans son bureau vous le voyez « occupé » avec la nouvelle stagiaire.

Vous devenez tout rouge et faites marche arrière en priant pour ne pas être vue.

\- Kyaaa ! Crie la jeunette en tailleur déboutonné en vous voyant.

\- Évidemment, soupirez vous en vous arrêtant.

Vous prenez votre courage à deux mains et vous faites face à la scène. Monsieur Descrack ne semble pas plus dérangé que ça. La stagiaire sort en se rhabillant correctement et vous fermez la porte, sous l'ordre muet de votre patron , après son passage.

Celui-ci tousse en resserrant sa cravate.

\- Vous n'avez rien vu en particulier si vous croise ma femme.

Vous soupirez intérieurement.

\- Ha, les hommes, pensez-vous en roulant les yeux.

Vous vous installez sur la chaise face au bureau en sortez la clé USB que vous posez dessus.

\- Je n'ai rien vu ni entendu, confirmez-vous.

\- Bien.

Il prend la clé qu'il glisse dans un tiroir et vous regarde.

\- J'ai bien reçu le nom de la nouvelle cible, mais je n'ai pas eu autant d'informations supplémentaires que je le pensais. J'aimerais en savoir la cause.

Il joint ses mains et les pose sur son bureau.

\- Je n'en avais pas lorsque j'ai transmis l'enveloppe à votre nouveau collègue Norbet.

\- James, le corrigeai-je.

\- Si vous le dites. Bref, mais aujourd'hui j'en ai un peu plus.

Vous tendez l'oreille.

\- La navire principal de l'armée révolutionnaire à amarré ce matin sur la crique de la côté est. J'en déduis que Dragon le révolutionnaire est aussi présent sur l'île.

Vous notez cette information qui semble importante dans votre carnet mental.

\- Et Sabo ?

\- J'y viens, j'y viens.

Il se racle un peu la gorge afin de s'éclaircir la voix.

\- Il est toujours accompagné d'un homme-poisson du nom de Hack et d'une jeune femme nommé Koala. Mais ils ont été vus tôt ce matin dans la rue commerçante sans votre cible.

Vous hochez la tête et vous levez de votre siège. Vous le remerciez et sortez.

Vous dévalez les escaliers et, en sortant, vous relookez le distributeur avec un papier « hors-service » collé dessus. Vous ricanez et sortez dans la rue.

Sans attendre, vous vous dirigez vers le port Est en marche rapide.

Vous y arrivez essoufflée, mais en un seul morceau une demi-heure plus tard.

Cachée derrière un arbre à proximité du navire dragon, vous regardez si quelqu'un sur ce dernier. Vous remarquez que deux recrues font une ronde définie et se retrouvent sur le pont. Après quelques échanges de paroles, sûrement pour assurer qu'il n'y a aucun intrus, ils repartent dans le sens contraire. Ils répètent le manège sans interruption. Grâce à votre montre, vous calculez le temps qu'ils font pour un tour : Deux minutes trente. C'est le temps que vous avez pour passer par le pont.

\- C'est possible, vous encouragez-vous à voix basse. J'ai déjà fait pire.

Vous serrez bien les lanières de votre sac à dos et l'enfilez sur une épaule. Vous restez attentive à l'arrivée des deux gardes. Ils débarquèrent la minutes qui suit. Comme prévu, ils discutent quelques secondes puis repartent. Une fois hors de votre champs de vision, vous piquez un sprint en direction du navire.

Vous grimpez grâce à une échelle en corde et vous vous hissez sur le navire comme un poisson fraîchement pêché. C'est le cas de le dire, vous ressemblez à une truite.

Vous vous relevez en consultant votre montre. Deux minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées.

\- Plus que trente secondes.

Vous gonflez vos poumons et courrez vers l'entrée principale. Vous l'atteignez en un quinzaine de secondes. Vous l'ouvrez, entrez et la fermez derrière vous. Vous évacuez tout le stress accumulé depuis ce matin et vous reposez contre la porte fermée dans votre dos.

Vous reprenez votre souffle à votre aise.

\- Première partie réussie, soupiez-vous en vous redressant.

\- Que faites vous là ? Demande sévèrement une voix devant vous.

Vous vous braquez en reconnaissant ce tatouage facial. C'était Dragon le Révolutionnaire. Vous auriez pu tombée sur n'importe quel membre du cette organisation, mais c'est sur LUI que vous rencontrez en premier.

Vous le regardez en bafouillant. Il dégageait une aura mature et dangereuse à la fois. Cet homme mérite sa notoriété.

\- Qui êtes-vous mademoiselle ?

Soudain, une émission sur laquelle vous avez travaillez quand vous étiez stagiaire vous revient à l'esprit. C'était un reportage sur l'homme en face de vous. Il avait, pour la première fois, accepté une interview. Il avait déclaré que n'importe qui dans ce monde pouvait rejoindre ses rangs.

\- Je suis venue à votre rencontre, Dragon-sama. J'ai appris par des rumeurs qui circulent en ville que vous étiez ici et que vous cherchiez des effectifs. Je viens donc me présenter pour cette raison.

Il vous scanne du regard et vous déglutissez.

\- Quelles sont vos motivations ? Vous questionne-t-il.

\- J'en ai marre des injustices de ce monde. Il court à sa perte et je veux empêcher ça ! Faites-vous avec la main sur le cœur.

Les cours de théâtre à l'école vous auront servis finalement.

Il vous regarde longuement et finit par acquiescer.

\- Très bon choix. C'est le meilleur endroit pour ce genre de chose.

Il se décale légèrement et libère le couloir.

\- Je te convies à aller prêt de mon bras droit, Ivankov. Il peut paraître spécial à première vue, mais il t'expliquera notre credo.

Vous hochez la tête.

\- Où puis-je le trouver ? Demandez-vous poliment.

\- Tout au fond de ce couloir, c'est la cabine à côté de celle de mon second. Tu ne pourras pas ne pas la voir.

Sur ces mots, il s'en va tranquillement vers l'extérieur.

Un énorme sourire prit place sur votre visage. La chance vous sourit.

Vous prenez donc la direction indiquée par l'homme au tatouage imposant. Vous tombez finalement sur un cul de sac. La dernière porte est tout rose avec de nombreux froufrous dessus. Il y a même un Boa en plumes roses flashis.

\- C'est quoi ce repaire de malades ?Marmonnez-vous.

Vous ne voulez même pas savoir ce qui se cache derrière la porte à plumes et vous restez plantée devant celle du fameux Sabo.

Vous n'entendez rien de l'autre côté signe qu'elle est vide ou du moins qu'il dort. Vous prenez la poignée et la tournez.

\- Ohhhh ! Un nouveau petit cœur !

Vous vous stoppez dans votre manœuvre et vous retournez pour tombée nez à nez avec un travestit en porte- jarretelle. Vous le/la regardez comme si c'était un zombie.

\- Tu dois être la nouvelllleee, chantonne-t-il en faisant des poses un peu obscènes.

Vous le fixez toujours avec de grands yeux. Est-ce ça l'enfer ?

\- La belle à perdu sa jolie langue ? Hya ! Pas de soucis je parlerai à ta place. Je suis Ivankov la reine du Royaume de Ketétrav. Dragounet m'a informé de ta venue. Dis-moi un peu ton nom.

\- Tay..Taylor.

\- Comme c'est mignon ! Et pourquoi allais-tu embêter le second Sabounet ?

Il était donc dans ses quartier. Trop de chance tue la chance.

\- Il est malade le pauvre. Il souffre d'un fièvre. Notre médecin également.

Il se frappe la poitrine d'un geste théâtrale.

\- Le voir souffrir me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard au cœur.

Un petit flash se fait dans votre tête, finalement la chance est encore avec vous un moment.

\- Je suis médecin, assurez-vous.

\- Ah oui ?

Vous hochez la tête afin d'appuyer vos dires.

\- C'est une certaine Koala et un homme-poisson qui m'ont indiqué l'endroit où était le malade. J'ai accourus de suite.

\- Mais c'est magnifique ! Je vais tomber à la renverser.

Il se cambre en arrière, vous n'êtes, bien sûr pas médecin, mais vous savez qu'il risque de se fracturer la colonne. Au dernier moment, il se redresse.

\- Hyaaa ! J'ai failli y passer. Bref, je te le laisse entre tes doigts de fées.

\- Merci. J'ai besoin d'être seule avec le patient. Au risque d'un contaminé d'autre j'aimerai ne pas être dérangée, indiquez-vous.

\- Pas de soucis, c'est notééééé !

Il s'éloigne et entre par la drôle de porte colorée.

Vous décidez de ignorez ce qui venait de se passer. Vous pénétrez dans la cabine du blondinet et fermez la porte derrière vous. Vous le découvrez fiévreux, couchée sur son lit en souffrant. Il est torse nu, peut-être nu, mais la couverture gâche le spectacle, avec un gant frais sur le front.

Il vous remarque, mais est trop faible pour dire un mot. Il sort son bras de la couverture et tend la main vers la den den sur la table de chevet. Sentant votre plan qui allait foirer vous accourez et prenez le den den. Il vous lance un regard interrogatif.

\- J'ai été envoyée par une certaine Koala, expliquez-vous expressément.

A l'entende du nom de la jeune femme il semble se détendre, mais est toujours sur ses gardes.

\- Elle semblait préoccupée par votre état et m'a demandé de venir le voir par moi-même. Je peux paraître jeune, mais je suis l'une des meilleurs médecin de cette île.

Il se détend complètement. Peut-être par confiance ou par fatigue. Vous n'en savez rien.

Vous posez le den den hors d'atteinte pour le blond.

Vous relevez la tête à la recherche d'une autre porte tout en espérant qu'elle mène à la salle de bain.

Vous haussez les épaules. Autant le demander à Sabo, il vous fessaient confiance maintenant.

\- Où se trouve la salle de bain ? Demandez vous.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ? Fit-il ne comprenant pas le lien.

\- Souvent, c'est là où se trouve les médicaments, en principe.

Il montre un rideau bordeaux d'un faible geste de la tête.

Vous vous dirigez vers celui-ci. Vous tirez le rideau et découvrez une porte. Vous vous demandez pourquoi il la cache, mais finissez par entrez. Vous refermez la porte derrière vous.

Vous découvrez cette grande salle de bain classique.

Vous ne vous attardez pas sur la décoration et empoignez votre sac à dos qui était toujours sur votre dos. Vous le déposez sur le rebord du lavabo et prenez votre micro et l'allumer. Vous répétez l'opération pour la caméra. Vous placez votre micro sur votre haut et prenez la caméra en main. Vous filmez la salle de bain en faisant la voix Off.

\- Madame, Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles, bonsoir à tous. Heureux de vous revoir pour cette nouvelle caméra cachée. J'espère que je fuseau horaire de la diffusion de cette émission ne vous perturbe pas trop. Merci de votre fidélité.

Vous filmez un peu la salle de bain et remarquez qu'il n'y a pas de dentifrice sur le lavabo, juste une brosse à dent.

\- Nous traquons aujourd'hui le secret de Sabo, le numéro deux de l'armée révolutionnaire. Ce beau blond, vous êtes sûrement d'accord avec moi mesdames, est trop parfait pour ne pas portez un lourd secret. J'ai relevé le défi et réussis à entrez dans sa cabine/salle de bain. Contrairement aux autres victimes, celle-ci se trouve à côté, mais malade.

\- Mademoiselle ? Retentit la voix du concerné. Que faites-vous ?

Vous éteignez la caméra et rangez à la va vite votre matos.

\- Je regarde si vous avez déjà un traitement pré-défini, mentez-vous en fouillant l'armoire à pharmacie.

\- Je vous trouve longue, remarque Sabo avec une voix de plus en plus faible.

\- Je fais de mon mieux !

Vous jetez toutes les boites à terre et finissez par tomber sur un somnifère à avaler et non à dissoudre.

\- Bingo ! Murmurez-vous.

Vous remplissez le verre posez là et revenez dans la chambre, le sac sur une épaule.

Un regard interrogateur vous accueille.

\- Vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'ordre, faites vous en riant légèrement. Prenez ça.

Vous lui mettez le médicaments dans la bouche pour ne pas qu'il voir ce que c'est et le pressez pour boire son eau. Finalement, il le prend sans soucis.

Vous vous redressez et le voyez lutter contre le sommeil.

\- J'ai peut-être poussé sur la dose, pensez-vous.

Dans la minutes qui suit, il s'endort.

Vous déposez le verre sur la table de chevet et re-sortez le matériel. Une minute plus tard, vous êtes prête.

\- Nous revoilà en charmante compagnie qui plus est. Pour un meilleur aboutissement de la mission, j'ai endormis la cible. N'est-il pas mignon ?

Vous tirez un peu sur la joue de votre victime.

\- Bref, revenons aux choses sérieuses. J'ai remarqué quelque chose de bizarre tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain. Cet homme possède une brosse à dent et un verre, mais pas de dentifrice. J'ai décidé de tirez ça au clair.

Vous tenez votre caméra à une main et vous dirigez votre main vers votre cible. Vers la bouche pour être précise. Vous lui ouvrez la bouche et par chance elle reste grande ouverte tout seule. Vous lui ôtez...Son dentier. Vous le montrez bien face à la caméra avant de le posez sur la table de chevet.

\- Nous y voilà chers téléspectateurs ! Le secret du blondinet est mis sous le feu des projeteurs. Ce dernier possède un dentier ! Tout s'explique ! Tout le monde à ses petits secrets !

J'espère vous revoir la semaine prochaine, même heure, même chaîne.

Vous refermez la caméra et la rangez idem pour le micro.

Vous vous essuyez les mains sur les draps et prenez un post-it rose de votre poche. Vous y écrivez la chaîne et l'heure où passera cette caméra et le collez sur le dentier. Prenant pitié, vous notez également l'adresse de votre médecin sur le papier accompagné d'un smiley.

Vous vous préparez à partir, mais vous rendez compte d'avoir oublié une chose très importante. Vous n'avez pas pris de souvenir. Vous relevez le regard vers le bel homme endormi et un sourire débile apparaît sur vos lèvres.

\- Les souvenirs ne sont pas obligés d'être matériel.

Vous vous approchez du lit et la perverse qui est au fond de vous se réveille. Vous jetez un regard sous la couverture afin de voir s'il est bel et bien en tenue d'Adam. Seule vous le savez maintenant.

Vous partez de ce navire avec le sourire aux lèvres. C'est vraiment un beau souvenir.

* * *

Il fallait que ma perversion revienne à la charge, mais comme je n'ai pas mis cette fiction en M, je suis restée dans le sous-entendu. Vous avez compris ce que vous vouliez comprendre x).

Brefeu ! Laissez une petite reviews et vous aurez droit à un photo de ce bel homme sans couverture ou un Boa en plume rose d'Ivankov, au choix.

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai repris les cours, donc je posterai de moins en moins. Je m'en excuse, mais je ne prends pas le risque d'écrire trop vite pour finalement sortir quelque chose de « dégueulasse ». J'espère que vous me comprendrez.

Petit indice pour la prochaine cible : Tatouage

A la prochaine, normalement.


	6. Caméra cachée cinq:Barbe-Blanche

**Caméra cachée : Barbe-Blanche, l'homme à la légendaire moustache.**

Hey !:D. Et non, je ne suis pas morte, mais moins présente par rapport à ce site. L'école et tout ça blablabla vous connaissez la chanson vu que je ne suis sûrement pas la seule dans le même cas. Mais attention, je suis toujours joignable !

Brefeu, tout ça pour vous dire que les « caméras cachées » sont toujours d'actualité, mais il me faut plus de temps pour les écrire.

Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et pour une annonce importante.

* * *

Titre : Santé !

Droits d'auteur : Seule Taylor et les personnages inventés sont à moi ainsi que l'idée des caméras cachées. Le reste des personnages (notamment les victimes) et l'univers de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Je me permets d'emprunter sa merveilleuse œuvre afin de m'adonner à ma passion qu'est l'écriture.

Mots : Environs 4900

Rating :T, car il est gentil papy blanchette, mais pas très poli avec des verres dans le nez. Sans parler du Boss qui se lâche.

Personnages : Taylor, sinon ça n'a aucun sens. James qui passera dire bonjour. Monsieur Descrack qui a fait une énorme erreur ! Et enfin, la cible : Barbe-Blanche alias papy blanchette.

Réponses aux reviews : Tout d'abord merci, j'ai reçu énormément de reviews pour la précédente caméra cachée. J'espère que ça continuera:D

 **just-one-dream :**

 _Hey ! Ça va toujours ? (je sais pas pourquoi, mais ces derniers temps, je commence toujours mes reviews par cette phrase, faudra que je pense à changer)  
J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre (quoi ? Comment ça c'est comme d'habitude ? Mais c'est pas de ma faute si tes chapitres sont tous bien..)  
James est trop génial, mais il commence à prendre de l'assurance le petit chou (c'est son nouveau surnom, il risque de le garder durant mes futures reviews...) va falloir qu'il fasse gaffe s'il ne veut pas se prendre une patate dans la face. (au sens propre hein ! Une patate ça fait vraiment mal, les pommes c'est pas mal non plus...)  
Le patron est vraiment pervers... et la petite stagiaire a comprit que pour progresser en entreprise il fallait... enfin, il fallait... Ouais nan mais c'est bon t'as compris ce que je voulais dire... Mais bon, sans le boss on aurait pas de caméras cachées, et donc, pas d'histoire, et donc... Ouai, enfin, le boss est important donc on va le tolérer... du moment qu'il touche pas à Taylor, là il se prendrait une patate dans la tête de ma part (au sens figuré cette fois-ci, parce que mes poings font vraiment mal...autant que ceux de Garp... Bon peut-être pas autant, mais presque)  
Alors, qu'Est-ce que c'est le secret de Sabo ?_

 _..._

 _UN DENTIER ?  
*Fou rire de deux minutes absolument impossible à contrôler*  
Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Le pauvre petit blondinet à du le perdre au cours d'une de ses nombreuses batailles sanguinaires... C'est triste pour lui, et hilarant pour nous.  
Puis se faire droguer... Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part Sabo! Car oui, même couché au lit, avec 40 de fièvre, tu restes le second de la révolution. Et merde quoi ! T'es le frère d'Ace et Luffy, t'es même pas censé être malade...  
Voilà voilà, je m'excuse mais je dois aller manger donc je vais abréger ma review. (oui je raconte ma vie, un problème ?)  
A la prochaine  
J.O.D_

Hey:D ! Nikel pour ma part. (J'aime bien cette introduction moi =3) Merci, ça me fait plaisir de lire ce genre de compliment dans une review aussi argumentée. Et tant mieux si tu les aimes tous. J'essaye de garder la même qualité d'écriture quitte à prendre plus de temps pour écrire un chapitre. J'aime bien poster quand j'ai exposé toutes mes conneries sur le sujet xD.

Il l'a prend l'assurance en effet, trop même. Il va tenter autre chose dans ce chapitre tu verras x). Le petit choux, c'est mignon comme surnom. Je confirme, les patates ça fait mal, encore plus quand elles sont chaudes. En plus ça fait des bleus -.

A force de se battre au corps à corps c'est un risque. C'est le métier qui rentre xD.

Perso, quand je suis malade je veux dormir. Même s'il y a une inconnue dans la chambre JE DORS XD.

Vite ! Les patates vont être froides !

Chalut

 **Quelqu'un :**

 _Un...un dentier?! JE SUIS CHOQUE A VIE!  
comment tu as enlevé tout le sex appeal de Sabo en un seul mot xDD. Si ça tombe c'est vrai o-O. Quand il était enfant (10 ans) il lui manquait une dent et on ne perd plus ses dents de lait à cet âge! Il a dû perdre les autres en route xD. Théorie merdique!  
Super caméra, j'aime de mieux en mieux James et j'adore le fait que tu mettes tous les stéréotypes possible d'un boss pour Mr Descrack._

Paix à ton âme x). Ça s'appelle le talent, ou al connerie innée c'est comme tu préfères.

Vu le point où on en est, toutes les théories sont valables.

Tant mieux, j'ai essayé de le mettre en avant.

 **Kikoo Kiloo :**

 _Sabo a un... dentier !? Hahaha ! Celle-là j'm'y attendais pas. J'me suis roulée de rire pendant une bonne minute.  
Dragon croise quelqu'un sur son bateau, et le laisse partir, normal, parce qu'il veut s'engager dans la Révolution... Il est pas un peu naïf ?  
Ivankov est juste excellent ! Que serait One Piece sans la reine des travestis ?  
Bref, super chapitre !  
À la prochaine  
K.K._

Rire au minimum cinq minutes par jour pendant quatre ans, fait apparaître des abdos d'acier xD. C'ets vrai que c'est un peu fort comme réaction, mais dis toi aussi que s'il l'envoie directement vers Ivankov, son bras droit, c'est pour une bonne raison. J'avoue quand même que ça fait cloche xD. Ivakov est unique ! Pas d'Iva, pas de One Piece.

Merci !

 **MJ Read :**

 _Un...un dentier? xDDDD... il est un peu...jeune? mais bon, tous ses petits secrets!  
J'ai aussi lu ceux de Law, Kid et Doflamingo, et franchement, bravo car ils sont tous aussi géniaux 8D  
Ahlalala James n'a aucune chance pour le moment avec Taylor, c'trop triste :'(  
Sinon, pour le prochain...j'aurai bien dit Dragon, mais comme tu viens de faire le second de l'armée révolutionnaire...hm...*essaye de se rappeler qui a des tatouages dans one piece* Ace? ou alors Marco._

Il n'y a pas d'âge pour un dentier voyons x). Merci:D, je suis contente que mes caméras cachées te plaisent ! Peut-être qu'une événement changera la donne. Après, je dis ça je dis rien.

Pas loin Ace et Marco, mais Taylor n'a peur de rien alors elle s'attaque au big boss : Papy blanchette.

 **PasDBlaze :**

 _Salut je viens de voir ta fic je l'ai lu en entier et je la trouve super! Par contre ça me fait peur le "A la prochaine normalement" pourquoi normalement non non à la prochaine c'est bien tout court! Sinon sur Sabo c'était parfait et le prochain huuum tatouage... Peut être l'équipage de Barbe Blanche la majorité ont un tatouage à l'effigie de leur capitaine ou Akainu qui a un tatouage énorme mais je veux pas penser à lui! C'est mon personnage préférée j veux pas que tu le ridiculise c'est pas bien nahh! Beaucoup le déteste (surtout la gente féminine) mais moi je l'aime troooop! Sinon avec un tatouage je vois personne d'autre... J'aurais d'abord penser à Dragon mais on va essayer de garder Taylor en vie alors on va éviter d'aller voir Dragon! Bon bah moi je pense que le prochain est donc Akainu "le chien rouge" de son vrai nom Sakazuki amiral en chef du Quartier Général de la marine! Tu confirme? Et dit tu pourrais faire genre à la fin de ta fic (dans trèèèèèèès longtemps) les réactions de chacun? D Je suis sûr que ça peut être super! Par contre Taylor va être en danger je suis sûr que toutes les victimes vont faire genre un GROS complot pour la tuer et tout les méchants! Mais non elle vivra!  
Oups je crois que j'ai écrit un pavé !  
Bah à la prochaine j'espère rapidement!_

P.S.: James enlève tes pattes de sur Taylor que je ne te reprenne plus à la draguer! Non mais ho ne jamais confondre vie privée (surtout vue sentimental) avec la vie professionnel!

Salut ! Contente qu'elle te plaise:D !

Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me pose la question. Je ne sais pas si tu as jeté un œil à mes autres écrits, mais je terminé toujours par « A la prochaine, normalement ». J'ai créé, car je ne l'ai encore vu chez personne, cette phrase de fin pour deux raison. De un, parce que je n'aime pas faire comme tout le monde. Et de deux parce que le « normalement » est une sorte de « contrat ». Habituellement, si tu suis une fiction et que tu l'apprécies, tu prendras le temps de lire le chapitre suivant. C'est juste pour ça. Mais c'est vrai qu'on peut l'interpréter comme une incertitudes, mais je ne compte pas abandonner ce que j'ai commencé. Ne t'en fais pas. J'espère que cette explication te conviens.

Tu as de la chance, j'avais Akainu en tête en premier puis je me suis rabattue sur Barbe-Blanche, car j'avais de l'inspiration sur ce personnage à ce moment.

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée pour la fin de la fiction. Je note, je verrais ce que je ferrais à ce moment même si j'ai déjà quelques vagues idées.

Salut !:D

 **mimi** :pour la caméra une.

 _J'ai pas très bien compris, mais c'est pas mal_

Pour cela, je t'invite à lire la deuxième partie, tu verrais sûrement plus clair.

Eh ben ! Si ça continu la rubrique des reviews prendra plus de place que celle du chapitre XD.

 **Little Pingoo:**

 _Hello !_  
 _Eh bah pauvre Sab', il est malade ! :( Espérons qu'il se remette vite ! Comment cela Sabo a un dentier ? Eh bah, ça fait un choc !_  
 _Bwef, très bon chapitre, comme tous les autres ! J'ai beaucoup aimé les peluches de Mingo ! *un jour les peluches domineront le mooonde !* Il est pas un petit peu crédule la Dragon ? Comment va-t-il réagir en découvrant la vérité ?_  
 _Dis dis, je peux avoir la photoo ?_  
 _Bon courage pour tes cours *il en faut* et poste à ton rythme, on a le temps_  
 _Little Pingoo te dis bonne chance ! :)_

Yo!Merci: D. Pour Dragon, tu n'es pas la seule personne qui me l'a fait remarqué. Pour la réponse je te renvoies plus haut dans les autres réponses de reviews. Pour sa réaction, vous le saurez bientô , le sort de la photo est décrit dans ce chapitre.

Et enfin, **Loan-Luka:**

 _Awwn! Je me suis tapé les 5 chapitres d'un coup...! J'ai adoré! Franchement,je me suis tapé des barres pas possible,merci pour ce chouette moment de détente !_

Tant mieux :D! C'est me but de ces caméras cachées.

* * *

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à mitrailler le bouton review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. C'est gratuit et bénéfique pour tous. Lecteur comme auteur.

Une semaine passe, puis deux et toujours rien. A croire que tout le monde est en vacances. Même si on est en plein milieu du mois de septembre !

Depuis votre dernière cible, Sabo, plus aucune pirate, marine ou révolutionnaire n'a accosté sur l'île.

Alors vous êtes là, assise au bord d'une falaise avec une magnifique vue sur l'océan. Vous émettez un son semblable à celui que pousse une vache et vous vous levez. Vous inspirez un grand coup et criez un bon coup afin d'évacuer toute la frustration accumulée depuis tout ce temps.

\- Revenez, afin que je puisse me payer à bouffer sur le dos de votre vie privée !

En effet, pas de cible, pas de paie. Vous commencez à vous sentir serrée point du vue argent. Vous avez même dû vendre votre photo du beau Sabo, fiévreux, torse nu. Vous qui dormiez avec...Vous vous en souvenez encore, de votre petit rituel. Vous vous laviez les dents en sa compagnie en la posant au bord de l'évier. Ensuite, vous l'emmeniez avec vous dans votre lit de chambre d'hôtel. Vous la posiez sur le deuxième oreiller vide du lit et fermiez les yeux pour les ré-ouvrir le lendemain matin et la voir.

Mais maintenant, c'est finit tout ça ! Vous n'avez même pas assez pour vous payez une nuit supplémentaire dans votre hôtel. Vous avez même perdu du poids avec ce régime forcé. Vos bourrelets chaleureux vous ont quittés. Beaucoup de filles rêveraient de les perdre, mais pas vous ! Vous y étiez accroché à vos kilos en trop. Ils vous tenaient chaud en hiver, à défaut d'être célibataire.

Vous attrapez votre sac à dos fétiche à moitié vide et prenez la route du bâtiment où se trouve les bureaux de votre chaîne de télévision. Vous traînez les pieds et y entrez. Le concierge vous prévient qu'il va bientôt fermer. Vous prétextez avoir oublier votre veste et passez à côté de lui sous son regard perplexe.

Vous montez jusqu'à votre étage où se trouve votre bureau que vous partagez toujours avec James. Toujours aussi bizarre celui-là. Vous accélérez le pas en passant devant le bureau du big boss, car des bruits étranges et suspects s'en échappent. Vous arrivez enfin à destination et vous vous enfermez à doubles tours. Vous vous couchez sur le canapé et fermez les yeux.

\- Je passerai encore une nuit ici apparemment , soupirez-vous avant de vous endormir comme une masse.

Quelques heures plus tard, en plein milieu de la nuit, vous êtes réveillée par les ébats depuis le bureau voisin , de celui de Monsieur Descrack. Mécontente d'être réveillée à une heure pareille, vous vous levez d'un bond et vous tapez sur la fine cloison séparant les deux airs de travail.

\- C'est pas fini ?! Il y a des gens qui essayent de dormir ici !

D'un seul coup, tous les bruits se taisent.

\- Taylor ? Résonne la voix de votre boss.

La voix essoufflée et viril de votre boss traverse le mur séparant vos bureaux. Vous déglutissez, regrettant votre geste impulsif. Alors que vous sentez la mort approchée à grand pas, une voix fluette s'écrie :

\- Arnold ! J'en m'en doutais ! Je demande le divorce !

Vous tentez l'oreille en reconnaissant la voix de la femme de . Vous entre-ouvrez la porte de quelques millimètres pour ne rien rater du spectacle.

\- Mon hirondelle, geignit votre patron, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre de plus !

De petits pas furieux sortent du bureau adjacent. Les talons résonnent de façon rythmée.

\- Ne rentre pas ce soir !

Sur ces mots, la grosse femme, que vous n'avez aperçu que deux fois dans votre courte vie, s'en va. La stagiaire-secrétaire ne tarde pas à l'imiter. Finalement vous serez deux à dormir au bureau ce soir.

\- Bonne nuit Monsieur, faites vous en fermant la porte et vous recouchant sur le sofa inconfortable qui vous casse le dos.

Un grognement vous répond et vous sombrez dans le sommeil avec un sourire amusé.

A huit heure le lendemain main, une main vous secoue gentiment l'épaule. Vous ouvrez péniblement les yeux et tombez sur James qui vous fait un magnifique sourire accueillant.

\- Bonjour chère collègue, vous lance joyeusement le brun.

\- Lut', répondez-vous avec peine.

Vous passez une main dans vos cheveux emmêles et une tasse de café entre dans votre champs de vision.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu passais tes nuits ici depuis peu. J'ai donc été à ton hôtel et j'ai appris pour tes problèmes financiers.

Vous le regardez.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, faites-vous en prenant la tasse d'or noir.

\- J'aime bien aider les gens qui m'entourent et puis on vit tous un jour la même situation que tu es en train de traverser.

\- Et ? Le questionnez-vous sans comprendre où il venait en venir.

Il vous sourit de toute ses dents alors que vous buvez une gorgée.

\- Je veux bien te loger chez moi, finit-il par dire. C'est pas très grand, mais je vis seul avec mon aquarium.

Tout d'abord, vous êtes sur le cul, mais à l'entende du mot aquarium votre cerveau en déduis qu'il y a donc un poisson rouge. Vous yeux s'illuminent en imaginant tout ces poissons.

\- Tu ferrais ça pour moi ! Dites-vous sans cacher votre joie.

\- Bien sûr ça me ferrais extrêmement plaisir d'avoir ta bonne humeur à mes côtés même après le travail.

Vous ne l'écoutez même pas et vous sentez comme une décharge d'énergie parcourir votre corps. Vous vous levez en buvant le reste de votre tasse d'une traite.

\- J'accepte avec joie !

Il semble heureux, mais vous vous en foutez totalement. Vous vous imaginez déjà chez lui, devant cet aquarium. Vous ferrez connaissance avec ce valeureux poisson. Il en avait du goût le petit James quand il le voulait. Vous qui pensiez que c'était un coincé . En fait non.

\- Ah oui, j'ai autre chose pour toi, fit-il en sortant une enveloppe de son sac. Le Boss semblait bizarre ce matin en me la donnant, mais tiens.

Vous sortez de votre délire d'animal aquatique et prenez cette enveloppe que vous connaissez par cœur maintenant. C'était celle qui annonçait une cible. Reconnaissable par ses coins arrondis et le cachet « officiel » de la chaîne. La chance vous sourie !

Vous l'ouvrez et découvrez en lettre majuscules écrites à la main : « Barbe-Blanche. »

Et en dessous en plus petit : « Il ne reste qu'une journée et part en fin d'après-midi. Bonne chance et pas un mot de ce que vous avez vu et entendu hier. »

Vous déchirez les papiers en milles morceaux afin que cela reste entre vous et votre supérieur et les jetez à la poubelle.

Vous empoignez votre sac et vous vous tournez, toute sourire, vers le jeune homme.

\- J'emménage ce soir, le devoir m'appelle. Tu me portes chance aujourd'hui.

Vous venez l'embrassez sur la joue et sortez devant un James rougit.

Vous piquez un sprint jusqu'au port. Vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre. Vous trouverez bien quelque chose sur le Moby Dick.

En parlant de lui, vous voyez au loin cet imposant navire. Vous le trouvé amusant avec sa baleine en proue.

\- Bon, maintenant il me faut une stratégie d'approche.

Vous fouillez dans votre sac à dos et en sortez un béret, que vous avez volé au bureau. Il avait pas l'oublier après la fermeture le vendredi soir ! Bref, vous le mettez sur votre tête et sortez un petit carnet. Vous avez le look d'un reporter-type.

Vous affichez un magnifique sourire, vous vous parfumez et attachez vos cheveux en chignon. Vous avancez vers le bateau d'une démarche élancée. Alors que vous vous apprêtiez à monter discrètement le long de l'échelle, une infirmière personnelle vous interpellez.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée et tremblante.

Vous lâchez l'échelle et la regardez toujours avec votre sourire forcé.

\- J'ai été conviée par monsieur Edward Newgate pour une interview en privé.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant, fait-elle naïvement. Il a encore trouvé une excuse pour ne pas faire ses piqûres.

La belle jeune femme entre par une porte dérobée. Vous haussez les épaules et reprenez votre ascension. Vous posez pied sur le pont et entrez sans soucis. Dans le long couloir, vous voyez les bas-longs motifs léopard caractéristiques des infirmières d'ici.

\- Pervers le papy blanchette, chuchotez-vous en l'appelant. Excusez-moi.

La rousse se retourne et vous la rejoignez.

\- Oui ? Oh, encore vous !

\- Pouvez-vous m'indiquez l'endroit où se trouve votre capitaine.

\- Heu...Oui. Au fond du couloir.

Vous la remerciez d'un geste de la tête et suivez la direction indiquée. En chemin, vous vous dites qu'il y a vraiment des gens naïf dans ce monde, mais vraiment.

Vous haussez les épaules et vous vous arrêtez devant la seule porte au fond du couloir. Vous toquez timidement.

Aucune réponse.

Vous retentez et cette fois voix une voix rauque, qui vous fait sursauter, vous répond.

\- Qui-est-ce ?

Vous vous souvenez, d'un seul coup, le pêché mignon du vioc : l'alcool.

\- Je me prie de vous dérangez, car j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez un grand connaisseur de saké. Je suis représentante de l'usine « Le saké qui vous saque » et j'aimerais vous proposez nos produits.

La réponse fut directe.

\- Entrez et fermez bien la porte derrière vous.

Vous le faite et vous vous retrouvez dans une pièce vide. Vous froncez les sourcils.

\- Heu...Monsieur Newgate ?

\- Je suis ici.

Une énorme porte dérobée s'ouvre depuis le mur d'en face. L'homme de deux mètres voir plus en sort. Vous êtes intimidée par cet homme et sa valeureuse moustache. Il vous sourit et s'installe sur son fauteuil XXL.

\- Je vous écoute, déclare-t-il après un long moment à vous regardez.

\- Je ..heu...je m'appelle heu...Claire.

\- Qu'avez-vous à me proposer Claire ?

Vous vous reprenez et vous faites fièrement.

\- Nous avons adopté une technique révolutionnaire afin d'accorder le bon saké avec le bon client.

Il semble perplexe et vous fait signe de poursuivre.

\- En fonction de la cave à saké de l'acheteur, nous pouvons déterminer quelle sorte de saké vous irait le mieux. Nous avons été formé pour cela. Nous n'avons eu que des retours positifs.

\- Comment se déroule cette méthode ? Fit-il de plus en plus intéressé.

\- Je vais juste vous demandez d'aller chercher dix bouteilles différentes de vos sakés préférés. Je ne dois pas venir avec vous afin de ne pas entendre vos commentaires et vos expressions lors de vos choix. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, et si vous l'accepter, je vais vous attendre ici.

Il semble conquit par la proposition et se lève en douceur.

\- Je me dépêche. J'en ai pour dix minutes.

\- Non, non surtout pas. Prenez tout votre temps, je suis patiente.

Il rit brièvement der sa voix rauque.

\- Il en faudrait plus de jeunes comme vous.

Il ouvre la porte dérobée et s'enfonce dans la cave derrière celle-ci.

Vous vous levez d'un bon, prenez votre matériel et faites l'introduction en chuchotant. Une fois faites, vous remarquez que cinq minutes se sont déjà écoulée. Vous commencez à fouiller la cabine de fond en comble. En dessous du matelas, derrière les cadres pendus aux murs, dans les poches des pantalons et même dans les pantoufles, mais vous ne trouvez rien.

\- C'est pas possible, maudissez-vous. Tout le monde cache quelque chose.

Vous tournez en rond en stressant car le temps tourne. Huit minutes se sont écoulées. C'est alors qu'un déclic se fait dans votre petite cervelle ramollie : la salle de bain. Après tout, vous aviez trouvé pas mal de secrets là-bas. Vous courrez vers la deuxième porte, en comptant la dérobée où il cachait sa réserve, et pénétrez dedans , la caméra à la main et micro dans l'autre.

Vous posez votre matériel sur une la petite table et ouvrez tous les tiroirs.

Encore rien.

\- Non, non, non et non ! Pas plusieurs semaines sans rien foutre pour ne rien trouver.

Vous shottez dans la baignoire et un « clic » résonne. Le carrelage de la baignoire à l'ancienne tombe. Vous vous mettez à quatre pattes et regardez ce qu'il y a l'intérieur. Vous en sortez une grande et longue boite.

Vous vous redressez et prenez la caméra en accrochant le micro à votre blouse.

\- Nous revoilà, après plusieurs semaines d'absence avec un très lourd secret que je vais découvrir avec vous. Le grand Barbe-Blanche cachait une boite suspecte derrière une dalle de sa baignoire carrelée. Je vais l'ouvrir devant vos yeux ébahis.

Vous joignez les gestes à la parole et l'ouvrez. Vous y découvrez plusieurs exemplaires de la légendaire moustache de vieil Edward. Sept exemplaires identiques de la marque de virilité d'un homme mûr. A croire qu'il en met une par jour.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est un véritable écroulement d'un mythe. Edward Newgate dit Barbe-Blanche a une fausse moustache. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il change de fausse-moustache tous les jours !

Vous prenez une moustache et montrez le collant derrière.

\- Voici l'ingénieux stratagème pour qu'il ne s'envole pas lorsque le vent souffle trop fort ou lors d'un combat violent.

Sur cette révélation, je vous dis à la prochaine et je vous remercie d'avoir suivi la saison une de « Caméras cachées ». J'espère vous revoir pour la saison deux avec joie.

Nous fermez le tout, rangez les moustaches ainsi que la boîte et en prenez une.

\- Mon petit souvenir.

Vous rangez celle-ci dans votre sac à dos avec votre matériel et sortez de la salle de bain. Évidement, vous avez collez un post-it avec la chaîne et l'heure de diffusion de la caméra cachée avant de remettre tout en place. Vous reprenez votre place initiale. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, l'homme sort avec dix bouteilles en main.

\- Les voici.

\- Je vois ça , souriez-vous en fixant sa moustache.

Vous ne le verrais plus comme avant. Il semble moins impressionnant quand vous savez son secret.

Il se rassoit et pose les bouteilles sur une table.

\- Maintenant, goûtons ! Faites-vous.

\- J'aime bien votre nouvelle méthode.

Il débouche les bouteilles et en boit une au goulot. Vous le regardez avec de grands yeux. Il vous tend un verre rempli.

Et votre journée démarre ainsi. Il but le trois quart des bouteilles et vous finissez le quart à vous deux. Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, une infirmière vient faire la piqûre journalière de l'homme. Elle lui crie dessus en voyant toute ces bouteilles et vous vous éclipsez en tanguant. Vous peinez à sortir de navire, mais vous y arrivez.

Vous partez comme vous êtes venue, mais avec un reportage à la clé.

Vous passez à peine au bureau pour posez la caméra et le micro. James, encore là, s'étonne de votre état.

\- Taylor ? Tu as bu ?

Vous riez sans raison.

\- Meuuu non, je supporte l'alcool aussi bien que le boss. Et c'est pas simple.

Vous tanguez et manquez de tomber. Heureusement vous tombez sur le fauteuil. Vous riez comme une folle en tombant dessus.

\- Heu...Fait James. Je sais pas si c'est utile de te le dire, mais j'ai déjà amené tes affaires chez moi.

Vous souriez de manière débile.

\- Oh que c'est gentil ça.

\- Je crois que nous aussi on va rentrer.

\- Mais, je suis bien là, vous plaignez vous comme une gamine de six ans.

Il soupira et vous porte en mode sac à patate. Vous lui tapez sur le dos en lui ordonnant de vous posez à terre, mais il refuse et sort du bureau.

Lorsque vous passez dans les couloir, tout le monde vous regarde. Vous vous en foutez et continuer de taper sur votre collègue. Morte de fatigue et ivre, vous vous endormez.

Ne plus jamais boire un verre avec Edward Newgate, jamais.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que la longue attente a été compensée. Encore désolé du retard, mais je gère du mieux que je peux. Vous attendiez vous à ce genre de secret pour papy blanchette ? J'espère vous avoir fais rire en tout cas.

Bref, si vous avez compris le message de cette caméra cachée concernant la « saison deux ». C'est juste pour vous dire que cette série de caméras cachées va bientôt se terminer. J'ai l'idée de fin pour notre Taylor et les autres personnages. Je voulais faire une histoire plus longue, mais je me suis rendue compte que j'ai eu très dur à trouver quelque chose de nouveau comme secret. En gros, il reste au moins une caméra avant la fin de cette fiction.

Je ferrais les remerciements sur le dernier ne vous en faites pas.

Désolé si j'en étonne plus d'un avec cette fin, mais l'idée de départ ne permet pas une infinité de secrets. Peut-être qu'un jour je reprendrais l'idée et la continuerai sur une autre histoire. Si c'est le cas vous serez prévenu.

Merci à tous d'avoir lu et , j'espère, apprécié ce chapitre. Je vous dis au prochaine et les reviews c'est juste en dessous.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	7. Caméra cachée finale: Taylor

**Caméra cachée finale : La vengeance cachée.**

Nous y voilà, à la dernière caméra cachée.

Tout d'abord, merci à TOUS ! Merci pour toutes ces reviews qui m'ont donnée envie d'écrire, car écrire pour ne pas avoir de lecteurs ça démoralise. Elles m'ont toujours grandement motivées et aidées ! Merci aussi à TOUS les lecteurs qu'ils se soient manifestés ou non. Merci d'avoir suivis, peut-être depuis le début ou pas, ces caméras cachées.

 **Exclu : Comme je l'ai dis en fin de la précédente caméra cachée sur Barbe-Blanche alias papy blanchette, je clôture à moitié les caméras. Si l'envie m'en reprend, je ferrais peut-être une « deuxième saison » où l'on suivrait toujours Taylor, mais avec le manque de temps je ne voulais pas écrire sous la pression. Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, j'écris lentement, mais j'essaye de faire , sans Beta, le moins de faute possible toujours avec autant d'humour.**

 **Bref, la deuxième raison de cet arrêt et que ma source d'inspiration s'épuise accompagné de son ami le syndrome de la page blanche. En plus, les examens approchent dangereusement pour moi, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.**

 **La dernière raison est que j'ai un autre projet en cours sur un personnage apprécie par mes lecteurs de drabble. Je n'en dis pas plus, mais si vous connaissez mon recueil de drabbles « One piece version drabble » vous comprenez sûrement de qui je parle. Bref, je m'excuse si j'en déçois plus d'un, mais peut-être qu'on se reverra sur une autre histoire ou sur la suite de celle-ci.**

 **Le but de ces caméras était de vous faire rire voire vous arrachez un sourire et de vous détendre en lisant ces dernières. J'espère y être arrivée.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les dernières reviews. J'y répondrais par message privé si elles sont postées en ligne. Logique, il n'y aura pas de chapitre après celui-ci pour y répondre.

* * *

 **Titre : ** Vengeance cachée (jeu de mots de professionnel x))

 **Mots :** Environs 4700

 **Droits d'auteur:** Seul les personnages inventés(original character)m'appartiennent. Les autres sont la propriété de Eiichiro Oda.

 **Rating :** T

 **Personnages principaux :** Taylor qui va en baver. Le boss qui se fait vieux. James qui prend trop la confiance, encore une fois. Et toutes les anciennes cibles, enfin leur représentant.

 **Personnages secondaires : ** Les poissons rouges. et un chat sans nom qui menace la reproduction des poissons. Méchant chaton !

 **Réponses aux reviews (je préviens, c'est Trèèèèèèèèès long) :**

 _De MJ-Read :_

 _Un aquariuuuummm !  
Les gens sont trop naïf c'est incroyable o_o  
J'me disais bien que c'était pas possible une barbe comme ça ! c'est qu'il cache bien son jeu lui aussi !  
Bientôt la fin? ooh dommage... Après je comprends, ça doit être dur de trouver les secrets ! En tout cas ça restera une bonne fiction sympa à lire_

Tu n'en as pas finis d'en entendre parler de cet aquarium , crois moi x). C'est fou hein ! Tout est lié ! Cette Barbe n'était qu'un camouflage ! Désolé de te décevoir, mais moi aussi ça me chagrine. Je suis contente de voir que tu comprends.

Merci:D !

 _De just-one-dream :_

 _Tiens c'est étrange, j'étais justement entrain de me demander ce qu'il ce passait pour que tu ne sortes pas la suite... drôle de coïncidence :D  
"un son semblable à celui que pousse une vache" quelle classe, je te jure. Je savais que Taylor était parfaite, mais là, elle dépasse des limites que je n'avais pas encore imaginée  
"Me payer à bouffer sur le dos de votre vie privée" Je le savais que tu étais une femme intéressée Taylor, je le savais.  
"Arnold" ... Pfffffffffff (ceci est un rire étouffé) Le patron s'appelle Arnold... la honte (ceci est une discrimination horrible envers toutes les personnes portant le prénom "Arnold, J.O.D s'en veut terriblement mais elle ne peut pas arrêter de rire...)  
...Oh le petit chou veut bien héberger Taylor, si c'est pas mignon ça !? Je l'adore moi Jamsou (contraction entre "James" et "chou"), il est super classe  
"Je ne veux pas de ta pitié [...] d'or noir"...Je ne dirai rien Taylor, je ne dirai rien  
"Papy Blanchette" adieu crédibilité de Barbe Blanche, adieu... Ce fut un plaisir de t'avoir connu  
"Le saké qui vous saque" Je dois vraiment faire un commentaire miss ?  
"Claire" ? Oh Taylor, je suis horriblement déçue, tu dois t'assumer en tant que femme ma chère, et même si tu n'aimes pas ton nom, ce n'est pas grave. Assume ma chère, assume !  
"Une fausse moustache"... Oh seigneur, c'est l'effondrement d'un mythe, adieu aura dévastatrice, rire ravageur, bonjour moustache collante et haleine alcoolisé...  
Voilà, c'était mes réactions en direct. :D  
Nan sinon, le style d'écriture est toujours aussi bien, on voit le travail derrière.  
Puis franchement, tu te drogues n'est-ce pas ?  
Nan parce que trouver des idées aussi déjantées sans drogue, ça doit pas être possible. Alors, c'est quoi ton cocktail ? Nan parce que je VEUX le MEME !  
L'histoire est toujours aussi déjantée et folle. J'adore, j'adhère ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire quand je lis une telle histoire. C'est franchement agréable et ça apporte de la bonne humeur pour toute une journée... Et même la nuit, je te jure que j'ai rêvé de Sabo avec un dentier. J'AI ETE TRAUMATISE A CAUSE DE TON TRUC ! Méchante ;)  
Les personnages sont parfaits. Le p'tit chou, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, est franchement trop mignon. Il est juste adorable !  
Taylor est parfaite à sa manière ! Elle a beau avoir des bourrelets, un caractère de merde, être totalement profiteuse, bah je l'adore !  
Le Boss, à défaut d'être loyal à sa femme, s'appelle Arnold. Et rien que pour ça, il a mon respect. Sa jeunesse n'a pas du être facile...  
Je peux te reprocher un truc ? Oui ? TU M'EMPECHES DE FAIRE MON TRAVAIL DE REVIEWEUSE ! Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Comment je fais pour trouver des points négatifs moi ? C'est le but d'une review pourtant, trouver les points négatifs afin d'aider l'auteur à s'améliorer. Si je ne te fais que des compliments, ça ne va pas t'aider, au mieux, tu prendras la grosse tête !  
Donc laisse moi trouver un point négatif bordel de crotte de biquette et de chiasse de phénix ! (c'est une insulte comme une autre...)  
Une fausse moustache ! Bah ça c'est inattendu alors ! R.I.P à la fierté de Monsieur Newgate...  
...Donc c'est bientôt la fin ?  
C'est un peu triste quant on y pense, mais c'est vrai que des idées pareilles ne viennent pas facilement. Si l'inspiration te reprend un jour, n'hésites pas à poster. Moi je serai au rendez-vous pour poster mes reviews (je sais que mes reviews sont géniales)  
Bref, toutes mes félicitations  
Et à la prochaine  
J.O.D_

Tout est lié x). Oula O-O ça c'est de la review.

Quelles réactions xD ! Taylor est très loin d'être parfaite. Jamsou ? Oh j'aime bien *-* Je vais le reprendre celui-là. Claire c'est juste comme couverture X). Son secret est aussi gros que sa moustache.

Nope, je suis droguée au naturel moi. Le cocktail ? De la bonne humeur et un esprit tordu devrait suffire.

Sabo XDDD. Tu m'as tuée. Je suis contente que tu ne trouve rien à redire et que ke te mets de bonne humeur rien que par le billet de mots. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne prendrais pas la grosse tête, je suis très simple d'esprit (même s'il est tordu) et je garde les pieds sur terre. Eh oui , toute chose a une fin. Promis, si l'envie m'en reprends, je reprendre les caméras cachées sur une autre histoire.

Mais tes reviews sont géniales ! Folles, mais géniales !

 _Kikoo Kiloo_ :

 _"Papy Blanchette" ? Le surnom du siècle, j'en peux plus X)  
"Me payer à bouffer sur le dos de votre vie privée" : je savais que Taylor était vicieuse, mais à ce point..  
Barbe Blanche a une fausse moustache ? Ça casse toute une légende ça xD  
À la prochaine  
K.K._

Paix à ton âme x).

Il faut bien gagner sa croûte comme on dit. Écroulement du mythe de barbe-blanche. Il ne mérite plus ce nom XD.

 _Little Pingoo:_

 _Hey !  
Tout d'abord je ne m'attendais pas à Barbe Blanche et ensuite je me suis demandée quel secret il pouvait avoir ... et qui l'aurait cru ? Le grand Barbe Blanche a de fausses moustaches ! C'est pt'être pour ça qu'il se fait pas appeler Moustache Blanche ... (moui c'est pas la classe internationale aussi ). Mais dis donc ... tout se passe et se cache dans les salles de bains ici ou quoi ?! X) C'est plus ce que c'était les planques ... Maintenant plus personne ne cachera quelque chose dans sa salle de bain avec ces histoires de caméras cachées ;)  
James ... James ... James a un poissoooooonn ! Yeepeee ! Vive les poissons ! Je soutiens Taylor dans son délire aquatique Allez Taylor, tu l'aura ta maison avec ton poisson rouge !  
Et pis soutenons aussi l'auteur qui écrit des choses fantastiques ! Tiens des cookies pour t'encourager ! (J'ai tendance à offrir des cookies pour tout et n'importe quoi ... et à tout le monde aussi) Ce serait dommage que tu arrêtes mais fais comme bon te semble, c'est sur qu'au bout d'un moment les idées sont épuisées ... Et si il y a une saison 2 ce sera chouette ! :)  
Bon courage pour la suite ;)  
Pingoo_

Hey !:D Les salles de bain sont les meilleurs endroit pour cacher ses secrets, c'est évident ! XD. Elle n'en a pas finis avec les poissons. J'aime les cookies *-*. Désolée, encore, mais je ne peux pas me contrainte d'écrire sans le plaisir au défaut de faire quelque chose de naze.

 _Poildegazon_ :

 _Oh mon dieu je le savais ! D'ailleurs en quel matière est sa barbe ( pour moi c 'est un boomerang) sinon super chapitre !* sort une banderole avec des messages d'encouragement pour James*Vas-y coco !_

C'est de la plasticine XD Non, sérieusement en poil de chèvre véritable. Tes encouragement arriveront jusqu'à lui.

 _Guest :_

 _Énorme ! J'adhère ! Trop créatif ! Vivement la suite, ne t'arrête pas :D_

Tant mieux. Merci de ta review. Je suis désolée, mais je t'invite à aller lire plus haut et mes autres réponses aux review précédentes pour avoir des justifications.

 _Gol-D-Lymne :_

 _J'aurai une idée pour ta prochaine caméra caché. La cible serai tLuffy et son secret serai quelque chose dans le genre livre pour draguer les fille ou même vêtement de fille._

C'est gentil, je note ton idée si jamais je reprends les caméras cachées.

Merci pour toute ces reviews! Vous êtes géniaux!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et vos impressions.

* * *

\- James ! Vous écriez vous. J'ai faim !

Le brun passe sa tête par la porte ouverte de sa cuisine, un tablier noué autour de sa taille et un récipient rempli de pâte à crêpes dans les mains. Il fouette cette même pâte.

\- Je n'ai pas encore commencer à cuire, fait-il. Ce sera prêt dans dix minutes.

Il retourne à ses occupations culinaires pendant que vous soupirez. Étendue de tout votre long sur le sofa, vous regardez la télévision en zappant sans même regarder quel programme vous passez. Ne trouvant pas d'émission intéressante, vous vous levez, toujours en pyjama, et vous vous dirigez vers vos précieux : Les poissons rouges. Vos poissons rouges.

Cela allait bientôt faire un mois que vous vivez chez James sans rien payer. Après tout, le brun ne vous a jamais rien réclamé.

Vous enfilez vos pantoufles rembourrées à l'effigie d'un poisson rouge.

\- Comment vont mes amours ?

Vous vous accroupissez devant l'aquarium où résident deux poissons rouges. Un totalement rouge que vous avez nommé Jamou et l'autre avec des tâches blanches que vous avez appelé Arnold. Ce sont vos deux amours. Maintenant que la première saison de vos caméras cachées est finie, vous avez plus de temps à leur consacrer, mais, malheureusement, vous devez vous rendre dans vos bureaux sous les ordres de votre Boss qui est fraîchement divorcé. Vous ignorez ce qu'il vous veut, mais vous vous en foutez un peu. Tant que vos poissons rouges se portent bien.

La dernière caméra cachée sur Barbe-Blanche a été un succès ! Vous avez explosé les records et le nombre de goodies à augmenter. De la moustache reproduite à l'identique jusqu'à la mise en commerce d'une saké avec le slogan «Le saké qui vous saque ». Vous avez même eu droit à des droits d'auteur ! Point de vue argent, vous êtes confortable.

Vous tapotez sur l'aquarium et les poissons se dirigent vers votre doigt où se trouve votre parois.

\- Pitis, pitis, pitis. Vous êtes des amours. Je t'aime, oui toi et toi aussi.

Alors que vous êtes dans votre délit animalier, James revient dans le salon.

\- Moi aussi, avoue-t-il.

Vous le regardez avec des points d'interrogations à la place des yeux , toujours le doigt sur l'aquarium.

\- Que quoi ?

Le brun rougit.

\- Heu...je..je pensais que vous me parliez. Excuses-moi.

Vous n'avez pas le temps de lui en demandez plus, qu'il s'enfuit en cuisine en prétextant que ça sent le brûlé. Vous haussez les épaules et reprenez vos papouilles sur vos poissons.

* * *

\- C'était délicieux !

Vous tapotez votre ventre rempli de crêpes. Cinq plus précisément. James vous sourit, content que vous aimiez son repas. Vous vous levez et lui embrassez la joue.

\- Merci pour ce repas assez spécial. Bon, je vais aller voir ce que me veux le boss. A ce soir.

Il rougit et bégaille difficilement.

\- A...A...A ce soir..chér...Taylor, se reprend-t-il.

Vous montez dans votre chambre et prenez votre sac après vous être changé. Il ne vous sera pas utile pour cette convocation, mais vous ne pouvez vous en séparez quand vous allez au bureau.

Vous enfilez votre manteau accompagné d'une écharpe et de moufles.

\- J'aime pas l'hiver, vous plaignez-vous.

Vous descendez les escaliers, faites signe à vos poissons et à James.

\- Surveilles que le chat ne mange pas les poissons. Hier il en avait un dans la gueule. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais en train de l'enterré.

\- Oui, évidement.

Sur cette promesse, vous sortez.

Toute contente, vous vous engagez sur la voie publique et vous vous dirigez vers l'arrêt de bus. Le bureau se trouve à l'opposé de l'appartement de James. Vous avez dû étudier les horaires de bus par cœur. Si votre mémoire est encore bonne, il doit avoir un bus dans deux minutes en direction du nord.

Vous arrivez à l'arrêt.

\- Bonjour, faites-vous aux passagers qui attendent.

Certains vous répondent, mais d'autre vous regarde de travers. Une femme, une vieille mégère, parle à l'oreille d'une autre. Elles se mettent à glousser en chœur. Vous haussez un sourcils, mais vous vous demandez les raisons.

Après tout, c'est leur problème.

Au loin, le bus arrive. Vous y montez en dernière et payer votre trajet. Vous allez au fond du bus et vous vous assez sur une place à deux. Vous prenez la place côté vitre et votre sac zébré occupe celle à votre gauche.

Vous regardez les bâtiments défilés et des gloussements, les mêmes que lors de l'attente, résonnent à vos oreilles. Vous tendez l'oreille, curieuse d'en connaître l'origine. Vous percevez le mot « piège » et « gamine ». Vous n'avez pas l'occasion d'en entendre plus, vous êtes arrivé à destination.

Vous descendez devant le bâtiment tant convoité. Vous entrez et prenez l'ascenseur. Vous saluez vos collègues et arrivez au dernier étage. Quelques secondes plus tard vous toquez à la porte du bureau de votre boss.

\- Entrez !

Vous vous exécutez et refermez la porte derrière vous. Le spectacle qui vous est offert est pitoyable. Devant vous, assis sur sa chaise face à la fenêtre, votre boss vous tourne le dos.

Il pivote et vous pouvez voir l'état dégradant de votre supérieur. En deux semaines à peine, sa barbe a poussé et s'est faite proéminente sur tout le bas de son visage. Elle remontait et s'est jointe à la moustache blanche. Sa tenue n'en parlons même pas. Pire qu'un ivrogne vagabondant de taverne en taverne. Son regard est attristé et perdu.

\- Monsieur ? Vous allez bien.

Il se lève comme un robot rouillé, il sent l'alcool.

\- J'ai merdé, fit-il. Ma femme m'a quitté et m'a tout pris. La maison, la voiture et même mon canari.

Sa voix fêle sur le nom du volatile.

Vous posez une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Je peux comprendre.

\- Non ! Vous êtes trop jeune pour connaître cette situation.

\- C'est vrai, mais mes parents ont vécu la même.

Il s'écarte et retourne face à la fenêtre.

\- Je ne peux plus endosser ce fardeau, commence Arnold.

\- Quel fardeau ?

\- Celui de diriger cette chaîne de télévision. C'est pour cela que j'ai fais appelle à vous.

\- Pourquoi ? Faites-vous avec surprise.

Il soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux gras devenus grisonnants.

\- Je vous nomme directrice.

\- Mais..mais enfin ! Je ne suis qu'un simple journaliste.

\- La meilleure que je n'ai jamais eue. L'idée des caméras cachées me semblait sans avenir, mais je me suis trompé. J'ai eu les chiffres ce matin et nous sommes passé premier dans le classement nationale. Nous sommes les numéro un de l'île ! Grâce à votre idée saugrenue.

Vous rougissez sous tout ces compliments.

\- Mais, mais je ne sais pas comment diriger une entreprise aussi influente.

Il s'approche de vous et pose une main sur votre épaule.

\- Il n'y a pas de théorie pour ça, juste de la jugeote et l'expérience que tu vas acquérir fera le reste.

Vous hochez la tête.

\- Bien, si vous insistez, j'accepte.

\- Un grand merci mademoiselle Craig et félicitations, vous êtes la nouvelle directrice de la chaîne.

Vous sentez les larmes de joie vous montez aux yeux. Vous aviez rêvé d'être directrice, mais pas aussi vite. Finalement l'idée des caméras cachées que vous avez eu en dormant suite à une soirée arrosée change votre vie.

Vous ne vous retenez pas et vous sautez dans les bras d'Arnold.

\- Merci, merci, merci !

Ce sont les seuls mots qui arrivent à passer vos lèvres.

Soudain, alors que vous êtes toujours dans les bras de l'homme, sa femme entre avec un papier.

\- Voici, le papier à signer pour officialiser le divorce...

La grosse femme voit rouge en découvrant la scène.

\- Arnold ! Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps. Tu préfères les jeunettes, c'est ça ?!

Elle jette le papier de l'avocat et sort en claquant les talons pointus.

Toute gênez, vous vous excusez et vous vous décollez.

Il soupire.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude. Je n'ai pas de chance en ce moment. Bref, vous prendrez les rênes dés la semaine prochaine. C'est le temps qu'il me faudra pour régler les derniers papiers.

Vous faites une petite courbette.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- C'est Arnold. Arnold pour vous.

\- Bien Arnold.

Il vous sourit et vous sortez. Vous êtes toute contente et vous vous dépêchez de rentrer chez vous. Vous refaites le chemin inverse et dans le bus. Et Surprise ! Vous tombez encore sur les deux mégères. Vous vous sentez invincibles depuis votre promotion.

Vous vous tournez vers elle.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire mesdames ?

Elles roucoulent et l'une s'exclame d'une voix stridente :

\- Vous voyons.

Vous froncez les sourcils.

\- Et qu'est ce que j'ai fais de si drôle.

Elles se remettent à rire comme des hyènes et vous décidez que continuez cette conversation ne mènera à rien.

Vous descendez à votre arrêt et entrez dans l'immeuble de James. Vous prenez les escaliers pour faire un minimum de sport sur la journée et vous entrez. Ce serait bête d'avoir les bras qui pendouillent à votre âge. Vous pendez votre sac au porte-manteau. L'horloge à l'entrée indique dix huit heure trente.

\- Oula, j'ai traîné moi !

Vous vous prenez un verre d'eau. Vous le buvez d'une traite et laissez le verre sale dans l'évier. Mais vous avez une impression de vide.

\- James ?

Aucune réponse.

Vous froncez les sourcils et entrez dans le salon.

\- James ?

Personne. Juste le chat. Ce gros tas de poils roux qui balance la queue de gauche à droite. Vous vous approchez pour le caresser, mais il feule à votre approche. Vous vous empressez de retirer votre main.

\- Tss, faites-vous en tentant de l'imiter.

Il grogne et s'en va s'en demander son reste. Au moins, les poissons rouges sont en sécurité. Vous tapotez sur l'aquarium pour leur dire bonjour.

Ne trouvant pas James vous montez à l'étage. Vous entrez dans sa chambre sans autorisation, mais il n'y est pas. Sa chambre sent le propre et il n'y a pas un seul grain de poussière. Vous l'enviez. Votre chambre à vous est un d'est bazar horrible. Ne parlons pas des grains de poussière. Ils se comptent même plus en grain à ce stade là. Plus en sac qu'en autre chose.

\- Ma chambre ! Vous écriez-vous.

C'est le seule endroit, avec la salle de bain où vous n'êtes jamais aller. Vous accourez vers celle-ci en traversant le couloir séparant les deux chambre. La salle de bain se trouvant plus loin au fond de celui-ci.

Vous pénétrez en panique dans votre antre.

\- James ?

Le silence vous répond, comme d'habitude. Mais vous vous bloquez. Vous sentez qu'il y a un problème. Que quelque chose cloche. Vous parcourez la pièce du regard. Rien d'anormal. Mais une chose attire votre attention. Sur votre bureau est collé un post-it. Vous l'empoignez et le lisez à haute voix.

\- « La vengeance cachée, une nouvelle émission sponsorisé par les plus grands de ce monde. Ce soir à dix neuf heure sur Belgea huit. »

Vous tremblez et laissez tombez le papier. Ce n'est pas l'écriture de James et elle vous est inconnue.

Votre curiosité vous pousse à allumer la télévision sur votre commode. Vous zappez jusqu'à la chaîne indiquée. C'est la pub.

\- Évidement, soupirez-vous.

Vous vous levez et décidez de reprendre votre recherche.

\- J'aime pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Ça sent la biquette de bique tout ça comme le disait si bien papy.

Vous sortez pour entrer dans la salle de bain commune. Elle est en désordre.

\- Il y a eu une tornade ici ou quoi ?

Tout est renversé, même le papier toilette sur lequel vous dessinez des petits poissons au bic pendant que vous faites vos petites affaires est par terre. Déroulé.

\- Oh non ! C'est hyper dur à rembobiner correctement ce papier, vous lamentez-vous.

Le maigre matériel de maquillage que vous possédez a été renversé et éparpiller sur le carrelage. Mais ce qui vous choque le plus, c'est James. Qui est inconscient, là, sur le trône. Sur les toilettes quoi. Au moins il est habillé.

Vous le giflez d'une gifle sonore qui le réveille de suite.

\- Hein ? Heu ? Quoi ?

\- Joli français... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- C'est...c'est tes..tes cibles.

\- Quoi mes cibles ?

\- Elles se sont alliés et on envoyé un reporter faire une caméra cachée sur toi.

Le peu de neurones que vous possédez, se touchent et envoient l'information à votre cerveau.

\- La vengeance cachée, réalisez-vous.

Vous lâchez James qui tombe lamentablement sur le sol, amorti dans sa chute par les couches de papiers toilettes poissons, en gémissant de douleur.

Une voix que vous connaissez, celle de votre idole : Judy Lawer résonne depuis le poste de télévision de votre chambre. Vous accourez dans celle-ci et entrez. Vous voyez, sur la TV, la présentatrice qui est votre modèle. Celle qui vous a piégé.

Vous vous asseyez sur le lit et regardez avec attention l'émission directement plagiée de la vôtre.

La magnifique présentatrice avec son brushing unique est dans votre chambre.

\- Mesdames, messieurs bonsoir. J'ai été engagée par une nouvelle alliance pirate formé des révolutionnaires, des pirates de Barbe-Blanche, des Heart Pirate, des Kid Pirate et de la Donquichotte Family portant le nom de « la vengeance cachée ». C'est avec honneur que j'ai accepté cette mission. Vous connaissez sûrement la fameuse émission « caméras cachées » de Taylor Craig. Cette journaliste qui a révolutionné le monde du média.

Votre cœur manque un battement à l'entente de ce compliment. Elle vous avait peut-être piégé, mais elle vous avait complimenté ! Être complimenté par une femme illustre du domaine est un honneur !

Elle reprit :

\- Nous allons imiter la fameuse blague de l'arroseur arrosé. Je me trouve à l'instant même dans la chambre de cette jeune femme qui « cohabite » avec un collègue.

Vous rougissez lorsqu'elle met des guillemets. Que s'imagine-t-elle ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Vous aimez beaucoup James, mais pas au point d'être en couple avec lui. Enfin, c'est ce que vous pensez.

\- Suite à une fouille j'ai trouvé de petites perles, ses secrets.

Elle sort un album photo.

\- Oh non, faite-vous. Je vous aime bien, mais en ce moment, plus du doute !

James débarqué, plus réveillé que jamais. Il vient s'asseoir à vos côtés.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien pu faire, ils m'ont endormi.

\- Pas grave, soupirez-vous.

La présentatrice feuillette l'album photo où se trouve des photos de vous enfant. Les fameuse photos que seules les mamans trouvent mignonnes, mais qui sont ridicules. Celle où vous êtes nue en train de danser comme une folle. Celle où vous mangez n'importe quoi et surtout celle sur les toilettes.

Vous fondez de honte sur place.

\- Je te trouve mignonne moi, commenta James.

\- C'est gentil de me remonter le moral en mentant.

\- C'est la vérité.

Vous relevez les yeux et plongez dans les siens avec un petit sourire.

\- Merci.

Il se penche, mais vous tournez la tête sans vous rendre compte que vous lui mettez un vent et regardez la suite. Maintenant, Judy est dans la salle de bain. Elle met la main sur votre gel à raser.

\- D'après l'étiquette, mademoiselle Craig aurait des problèmes de pilosité.

Vous rougissez de honte et ramenez vos jambes contre votre torse. Vos cheveux ne poussent pas vite, tout le contraire de ceux de vos jambes. Monde cruel.

Vous cachez votre tête dans vos genoux. Un bras puissant vous enlace la taille. C'est James.

\- Bon, je crois que c'est assez, fait-il en fermant le poste. N'écoute pas ces conneries.

\- Mais ce sont mes conneries, c'est moi qui est lancé ça, mais je ne suis jamais aller chercher des choses pareilles.

\- Dis-toi qu'ils sont jaloux de ton succès.

Vous souriez et riez un peu.

\- Après tout le ridicule ne tue pas, relativisez-vous.

Il vous sourit et vous fondez sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Quelle fin n'est-ce pas ? XD J'avais envie d'un bisous de fin tiens. James y est arrivé! La preuve qu'il faut persévéré, mais pas trop x).

Encore un merci à tous ceux qui ont suivis ce mini bout de vie d'écrivaine en herbe en lisant cette fiction. Merci mille fois !

J'espère que cette fin vous a plu. J'ai une idée de bonus, mais je ne sais pas si je vais la poster...Mhm...faudrait m'aider à me décider.

Brefeu, laissez une reviews qu'elle soit positive ou négative . C'est votre dernière chance pour en laissez une. A vos clavier!

A la prochaine, sur une autre fiction, normalement.


End file.
